Never Let Me Go
by Bugabooo
Summary: Asuma has returned after three long years of being away with the Guardian Shinobi Twelve, and Kiba has loved him since before he left for his mission. Now, Asuma has come home and Kiba's feelings are stronger than they have ever been. He decides to take a chance, but will it pay off in the end? Rated M for language, and later chapters. CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION.
1. Home

**A quick summary: Asuma had returned after three long years of being away with the Guardian Shinobi Twelve, and Kiba has loved him since before he left for his mission. Now, Asuma has come home and Kiba's feelings are stronger than they have ever been. He decides to take a chance, but will it pay off in the end?**

**Author's Note: I altered the Academy a bit in the sense they graduate and become chunins instead of genins, and receive their headbands when they complete their first official mission as a genin. Kiba is 18 in the story, so he's technically legal, and Asuma is 29. Also, I'm changing up the clothing a bit. They wear their usual uniforms on missions and to school, but casually dress when not doing either. **

** R&R please and thank you! This is my first Naruto fic, so I hope I exceed expectations; enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_I don't love him. And he definitely doesn't love me. Still, he semi-fills a gaping black hole inside of me. That place wants love, maybe even needs love. _

_But love is something I'm pretty sure doesn't exist. _

* * *

Most of the Academy had gathered at the village gates to see him off. There were many sad smiles as Asuma prepared himself to leave for an unknown number of years, keeping a number of riots that had broken out under control with the Guardian Shinobi Twelve.

The boy watched Asuma slide the small backpack straps over his broad shoulders and take out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, grabbing one and placing it between his lips. Asuma raised a hand to his forehead to block the bright summer sun as he looked at the small crowd of students and teachers before him. A small smile tugged at his lips as he lit his cigarette, and began to turn away, waving to everyone that had come to see him off. But for a split second, the boy's and Asuma's eyes locked for a moment that felt like an eternity.

But as Asuma began to depart, with every step, the boy could feel his heart throb with pain the farther Asuma was; each breath began to come shorter, and tears were being fought back while Asuma kept walking, still waving backwards to the depleting crowd of students that had come to see him off.

As Asuma became a dark speck on the pathway leaving Konoha, one student was left. One student was left with an aching heart and stinging eyes, wanting to never say goodbye to the man his heart begged for.

* * *

Another day was done as the final bell rang, signaling to teenagers throughout the school it was the beginning of the weekend.

Kiba Inuzuka quickly discarded his notebooks into his locker and slammed it shut, hoisting his pack over his shoulders and making his way down the cramped hallways. He pulled his hood up over his rich brown locks, covering the red clan tattoos on his face, as he sighed, exhausted from the day that never seemed to end.

"Hey! Inuzuka! Hold it," a voice called through the crowd. Kiba turned to watch as Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki make their way towards him, Shikamaru's brown pineapple-like ponytail and Naruto's blond head sticking out in the sea of rain jackets and hoods. The weather had taken a turn for the worst this October in Konoha, rain blessing the village every day with its gloomy atmosphere.

"Hey guys, 'sup?" Kiba said casually, touching his tanned knuckles with both of theirs. The trio had been good friends since their first year at the Konoha Ninja Academy. They worked well together during exams and tests, their skills complementing each other perfectly, despite being placed in different squads for missions. Ever since they had met on the first day of the academy, they had developed a strong bond as best friends through their years. Making their way through the obnoxious crowds, they discussed the Substitution Jutsu that Iruka sensei had been lecturing about in class; well, more like Shikamaru told them what happened in class since Kiba decided to flirt viciously with the girls, and Naruto chose to take a 'power nap' as he called them. They laughed as they remembered a particularly shy girl Kiba had been passing notes to during the lecture, named Hinata.

"I swear Kiba, you've got to quit giving her notes saying they're from me!" Naruto shouted embarrassed, remembering the stare she gave Naruto at the end of class, followed by a mess of stutters, "She's so weird!"

Kiba and Shikamaru laughed loudly as they smacked a blushing Naruto on the back, remembering how the girl has almost passed out when Naruto has said 'hi' to her. The rain was pouring heavily outside as the trio began to make their way over to Shikamaru's house, drained from the long day.

Just as they stifled their laughter about Naruto, a loud, screeching voice rang out from behind them.

"Kiba! Wait up hot stuff!" Ino Yamanaka called through the pouring rain. The boys turned around to see her figure dashing quickly towards them, arms outstretched, and lips spread wide in a full grin.

"Better not slow down now, Kiba," Naruto snickered as they picked up the pace. Kiba began to walk quicker when Ino's arms wrapped around his neck as she leaped onto his back, sending them both toppling into the puddle before them.

_Splash!_

"Women," Shikamaru sighed, a slight smirk on his face as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Naruto began to laugh uncontrollably, his laughs almost turning silent as he watched Kiba push Ino off into the mud.

"Get _off_ me Ino!" Kiba growled fiercely, his nostrils flaring as he was soaked to the bone, his sweater and school bag dripping wet. Kiba stood up quickly, shaking his hair back and forth to rid the excess water as he focused his slit pupils on the muddy blond at his feet. "Fuck, what do you want?" he grumbled, half tempted to kick mud in her face.

Ino quickly stood up, and proceeded to wring out her dripping hair as a small blush crossed over her pale cheeks.

"Well, I _was _going to ask you if you'd like to come to Asuma sensei's party tonight," she huffed, tying back her damp hair.

"Asuma? But I thought he was still traveling with those guardians or something," interrupted Naruto, scratching his cheek in confusion.

"Exactly, idiot, he's back finally after three years, so that's why there's a party in the first place," Ino snapped, her cobalt eyes piercing Naruto's with years of hatred. Naruto noticeably cringed at her glare, pulling his hood more over his face.

Kiba's cheeks began to burn as he heard Asuma's name. It had been so long since he'd laid eyes on the older man, so long since his heart fluttered when their eyes locked for only a second before his departure. The rain began to pound on their hoods as Kiba stood there, staring off into nothing as his mind lingered on the images it had saved of his old sensei.

"So, is it a date or not? Kiba?" Ino's voice began to filter into Kiba's head as she stuck her face into his hood, breaking his trance. His lip curled as her cloyingly sweet scent filled his nostrils, making him turn his head away quickly.

"I wouldn't be caught dead anywhere with _you,_ Ino-pig," he spat, making his way over to Shikamaru and Naruto, indicating they should get going.

Ino bristled at his words, pressing her lips into a hard line as her face reddened with embarrassment. "You're such an asshole, dog-breath!" she yelled after Kiba as he made his way down the road.

"Not saying Ino's not a total drag or anything, but that was a little harsh man," Shikamaru commented as he and Naruto caught up to Kiba.

"I think she deserved it," Naruto muttered.

Kiba laughed at Naruto's words a bit, smirking as he turned his gaze to Shikamaru.

"What, you wanna hang out with Ino all night?" Kiba asked, grinning.

Shikamaru scoffed, "As if, she's almost as scary as my mom. But still, it might be nice to say hello to Asuma. It's been three years, and he was one of the only adults that I could stand."

"Well then let's go!" said Naruto excitedly, "might turn out to be fun, and maybe Sakura will show up!"

Kiba and Shikamaru both laughed at Naruto, knowing that even if Sakura was there she most likely would reject him again for the hundredth time.

"Give it up Naruto!" they both laughed in unison. Naruto's face turned bright red at their laughter as he smiled embarrassedly.

"Hey, I think I'm actually gonna head home for a bit before the party. I've gotta go clean out the kennels," Kiba lied.

"Oh, well alright. See you at Asuma's?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, of course, see you guys later!" Kiba called as he turned right and began to jog towards his clan compound.

* * *

_He's back!_

Was all that rang through Kiba's head as he sprinted home, his feet pounding hard against the soaked earth, sandals drenched. His lungs burned as he sucked in the cold air, rain now slicking his tattooed cheeks as his feet quickly carried him home. It had been so long since his heart had beat with such excitement, so long since he had seen the smiling face of his sensei.

Picking up the pace, Kiba ran as fast as his feet could take him, weaving his way through the Inuzuka compound until he arrived home. Fumbling inside of his coat pockets, he pulled out his keys and jammed them into the lock, quickly turning the handle and made his way inside. The sound of rustling paper triggered Kiba's acute hearing and he looked down, only to see a letter by his feet from his mother, Tsume.

_On a tracking mission with Hana. The kennels have been cleaned so keep them that way! See you in a week or so. _

_-Mom_

Kiba snorted as he read the letter, noting the even through written words his mom still came across as a total hardass. The sound of clicking nails echoed through the house as Akamaru came bounding into view, his tongue lolling out as slobber coated his snout.

"Hey boy, miss me?" Kiba laughed as his faithful ninja dog raised his massive paws and placed them on his shoulders, coating the boys face in a mass of slobbery kisses. Kneeling down, Kiba opened up a large plastic container by the door and grabbed a treat, tossing it into the air and watched as Akamaru caught it, snapping his large jaws with glee.

"I'm heading upstairs, alright boy?" Kiba said, as he kicked off his soaked sandals and made his way upstairs to his room, a hot shower calling his name. He made his way up the flight of stairs and down the dark hallway until he reached the end of the hall and pushed open the door to his bedroom. It was sparsely furnished with a large bed, a bookcase, and a desk, large windows creating most of the light in the room. Over Kiba's desk was a collage of pictures of him and his friends, mostly boys from his year in school, and a few other girls that he could stand. Black curtains were drawn over the windows, forcing Kiba to flick on the light switch, bestowing a typical teenage boys room; clothes were strewn across the floor leaving it barely visible, as well as old junk food wrappers and ripped up papers.

Quickly closing the door, Kiba threw off his backpack and stripped out of his damp clothes and down to his boxers, tossing the articles of fabric in an already large heap on the floor. Making his way across the bedroom, Kiba hurried into his bathroom and began to run the shower. Steam began to billow from behind the glass shower door as Kiba yanked off his boxers and tossed them into the laundry hamper, catching sight of himself in the mirror.

_Will Asuma even recognize me? It's been so long... _Kiba pondered, lifting his hand gently to touch his headband, remembering the day when he received it after completing his first squad mission.

In three years Kiba had grown up so much; physically, mentally, and emotionally. He had lost the childish roundness on his face, and replaced it with sharply defined cheeks and a chiseled jaw. He was a fine, muscled machine now, built to excel in all physical aspects, his senses now greatly exceeding that of a normal human. His eyes were sharper, his nose keener, and his hearing perfectly honed.

And over the past years he had tried to date other girls, tried to get rid of what he thought were meaningless feelings towards Asuma, but it never worked. Every time a girl had tried to kiss him, he felt his heart ache with such ferocity, reminding him of the older ninja, and broke it off after a month or so. He knew that this 'crush' as he liked to call it, was something more than fleeting emotions, and had decided to wait despite the pain in his heart.

Untying the knot on his headband, Kiba slowly slid it off and traced his fingers down his cheeks, over his tattoos, imagining for a second Asuma doing the same thing. Kiba swallowed hard as his cheeks burned, his cock twitching as he closed his eyes and let his imagination drift for a minute, exhaling shakily as he regained control and exiled all sexual thoughts from his head. The young nin breathed hard as he looked in the mirror again, his eyes burning as his cheeks flared, muscles spasming with energy.

"God dammit, how does he do this! I haven't seen him in years!" Kiba hissed at himself as he turned towards the water flustered.

The water was scalding hot as Kiba stepped in and shut the glass door, steam caressing his frozen limbs as water began to cascade over his face, then toned arms, and down his strong back, over his muscled thighs and powerful calves. The rushing of liquid filled Kiba's ears, and proceeded to block out the fantasizing of his sensei, coaxing him into a relaxed state of bliss.

After what seemed like a half an hour of standing under the blisteringly hot water, Kiba decided to wash his hair and vigorously scrub his skin, wishing to not reek of wet dog at the party, and hoping he could scrub away the lust permeating his skin. After a thorough rinse, Kiba shut off the water and swung open the steam coated glass, a rush of cold air sweeping over his dripping tanned skin, causing goosebumps to erupt over his body. Snatching a towel, Kiba proceeded to dry off his damp body, rubbing the towel harshly over his wet locks before shaking the excess water out of his hair. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Kiba proceeded into his bedroom, trying to make up his mind about what to wear. Gnawing absentmindedly at his nails, Kiba paced the length of his room, his breathing quickening as he looked at the clock on his desk and realized he would be at the party in little over an hour. Attempting to not hyperventilate, Kiba flopped onto his cushy king sized bed and buried his face in a pillow, trying to slow down his breathing.

"God dammit, I am _not_ scared of this! I'm Kiba Inuzuka for christ's sake!" Kiba shouted, and proceeded to snatch a pillow from off the bed and hurl it at the door. As it harmlessly landed on the floor, Kiba stood up and threw off his towel, marching straight to his closet stark naked. Within a matter of minutes he was dressed in black pants, a mesh undershirt and a black zip-up jacket, fully content as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror again. Kiba gave a cocky smile to himself in the mirror as he tied the headband around his forehead, dark brown locks of hair sticking out at every angle. It was pointless to even try and manage this hair at this point, it was already deemed unmanageable by his mother and sister, and he knew it too.

As Kiba adjusted his headband a little higher on his forehead, the faint scent of cigarettes floated into his nostrils, causing him to turn his head towards the open bedroom window. The curtains billowed harmlessly with the breeze, the scent becoming stronger as Kiba began to pinpoint where it was emanating from, brow furrowed in concentration.

Just as he was about to find the exact location, someone began to bang loudly on the front door, causing Akamaru to go into a barking frenzy.

"I'm coming, dammit!" Kiba yelled, striding out of his room and down the hall, bounding down the flight of stairs with ease. They banged on the door again, this time much harder, making Akamaru bark much louder and Kiba much more aggravated.

"Be quiet!" Kiba snapped, the other dogs in the kennels now joining in with Akamaru. Wrenching open the door, Kiba saw a figure slouched in the doorway away from the rain, a cigarette in his mouth, dark eyes glimmering. He smiled and stood up straight, water trickling down his green jonin jacket as he took a deep pull of his cigarette and exhaled, smoke curling around his lips and nose.

"A-Asuma sensei! What're doing here?" Kiba blurted, taken aback that Asuma was right there in his doorway. His hands and forehead began to prickle with sweat as his heart pounded, Asuma's scent floating into his nose. Kiba inhaled deeply, the smells of smoke and rich spice lingering in his lungs as he swallowed hard and looked at the man before him. Every cell in Kiba's body was on fire as he absorbed every inch of Asuma, his body feeling as if it was being pulled by an invisible force into his sensei's atmosphere. It was as if unbreakable strings were contracting, yanking him closer to the Sarutobi. Kiba gripped the door hard to keep himself from doubling over, his lungs burning with Asuma's musk as he looked closer at the man before him. He was a few inches taller than Kiba, thought he was much more broad in the chest and shoulders. Asuma's pure black hair and beard had grown out much more since Kiba last saw him, and his tan had darkened by a shade or two, making his rich brown eyes gleam even brighter.

"Oh, hello Kiba," Asuma said, smiling, "I was in the neighborhood and figured that I'd stop by to say hello to your mother and tell her I was back."

"Her and Hana are actually out of the village on a mission right now. They might not be back for a week or so," Kiba managed to splutter. Asuma frowned slightly as he took another drag off of his cigarette and exhaled through his nose, simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah, well it's always nice to see a familiar face. You've really grown up though Kiba, you're getting pretty tall there," Asuma beamed, showing two rows of perfectly white teeth, making Kiba's heart pound harder against his ribs, the sound of rushing blood in his ears.

"Hah, a lot can happen in three years," Kiba laughed nervously, his cheeks burning furiously as he absentmindedly scratched his cheek, peering away. He cursed himself for saying something so stupid, and proceeded to look away like a complete dolt, his whole face now feeling hot.

"I know it may not be the best conditions for this," Asuma began, breaking the silence, "but would you like to go for a walk? You can fill me in on what's happened since I've been gone."

Kiba swallowed hard as his heart threatened to take flight, his palms sweating profusely as he grinned, and responded without hesitation.

"Sure, just let me get my keys."


	2. I Will Wait

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, but I swear I'll do it faster if I get more reviews ;) This one is a little shorter than the last, but the upcoming ones will probably be much longer. **

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_I whisper and you close your eyes. I speak and you turn away. If I scream, will you finally hear me beg you to hold me close to you,_

_ promise __you'll _

_never _

_let _

_go? _

_Why choose to walk away rather than stand your ground and fight for love?_

_Because real love finds you once, if you're _

_lucky. _

* * *

The rain still hammered down upon the dying leaves that littered the pathways in the dense woods outside of Konoha as Kiba and Asuma treaded soundlessly, the gravel unstirred as they proceeded on their walk. Their breaths hung in the icy air as white puffs as the temperature continued to drop, night approaching quickly on their heels.

The two men had caught up quite a bit since they had started walking; Asuma relayed his many tales of the battles he had had with the Guardian Twelves, as well as stories of the people he had met and reconnected with. Kiba had listened in awe as Asuma passionately spoke of his accomplishments, proud of his duties. Kiba had spoken of finally coming of age, and being granted the honor of becoming the clan's new alpha to be. He spoke of his rigorous training, and how it had molded his new ambition to complete the academy as a Chunin and pursue the ranking of Jonin.

"So, you're sure you're ready to graduate this spring?" Asuma questioned skeptically, lighting up a cigarette and inhaling satisfiedly.

Kiba swallowed, caught off guard by his sensei. Of course he was ready to proceed with his life and graduate, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to leave everything behind. He wasn't sure if he was ready to leave Asuma behind. Would he see him everyday like at school? Would Asuma forget about him? After finally seeing Asuma after all these years, Kiba's heart had a firm grip on his head, and it was telling him not to let go just yet. There was a nagging protest bouncing around his skull as he pondered, wondering again if love did exist in his empty heart. Kiba grinned crookedly, and responded cockily, not wanting to come across as weak, or scared.

"Of course I'm excited, why wouldn't I be?" he laughed. Asuma laughed lightly along with Kiba, exhaling a large puff of smoke that hung in the cold October air.

"Make sure you're prepared for the worst Kiba. There are some missions you might receive in the future that may be more serious than what you'd like. The last thing you'd want to be is naive or cocky when your life may hang in the balance," Asuma replied seriously, looking sideways at Kiba.

The younger ninja blushed embarrassed, regretting his previous vain tone. He realized that he was an adult now, and that maybe he should take things more seriously, but Kiba knew he didn't want to sacrifice every scrap of happiness just for a mission. If love blessed Kiba by stumbling aimlessly into his life, should he let it keep ambling along past him, or grab it by the throat and squeeze its essence out for himself?

"I understand sensei. I just want to be able to enjoy every minute of my life, no matter how serious things may get," Kiba murmured, halting his steps and remaining in the middle of the path as Asuma wandered forward, Kiba's eyes trailing behind him. "Do you?"

Asuma stopped and turned to look at Kiba, taking a deep drag off his cigarette and exhaling through his nose, his lips pressed in a thoughtful line as the smoke curled around his handsome face. His eyes softened as he gazed at Kiba, and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. The older man made his way slowly towards Kiba, and placed a strong, calloused hand upon his shoulder as he stood before him, his eyes a mix of deep, powerful emotions. And for a moment, Kiba swore that he could see regret glinting in his tawny eyes. Kiba's brow furrowed as he pondered what Asuma could be thinking of, deeply curious and begging for him to open up. He wanted the part that Asuma refused to give.

"There are times in every ninja's life where he must sacrifice what he wants in order to bring peace to other's," Asuma echoed, his gaze wavering for a moment. Kiba could tell his question had stirred something deep inside Asuma as he watched the man frown slightly, obviously conflicted.

Kiba's heart thrummed in his chest like that of a hummingbird's wings, as he felt warmth spread throughout his body where Asuma's hand was placed. His cheeks flared as Asuma offered a sad smile, his scent radiating towards Kiba in a delicious cloud, enveloping the senses of the younger ninja implicitly. Kiba felt a stirring deep within, the feelings of admiration and crippling lust surfacing, making his cheeks ignite and his zipper tighten. The warmth was removed from Kiba's shoulder as Asuma withdrew his hand, and placed it in his jacket pocket before turning sideways to look at the dark sky, rain splattering his noble features. Kiba felt the breath leave his lungs as he gazed at the older man, his heart swelling with emotions he felt hard to control. Was it love? Was love standing right before him, practically rubbing his nose in it as he stared at the older man?

"I was like you when I was younger Kiba; stubborn, arrogant sometimes, a smart ass, and yet I was always excited to experience everyday and live. But when I got older, I quickly realized we must make many sacrifices despite the hurt," Asuma spoke, "and sometimes we have to let go of what we love," he added, barely above a whisper.

Kiba looked down at his feet, and then back at Asuma's face to see his sensei's knowing eyes piercing through his russet ones. He swallowed the lump in his throat, summoning as much courage as he possibly could before he stepped closer and spoke.

"I never want to let go," Kiba gently spoke, his voice quavering with emotion as he gazed at the older man, his eyes mirroring intense love and lust, almost animalistic in his gaze. His heart felt as if it was going to burst at the rate it was beating, his body radiating earnest feelings toward Asuma. Was this going to be the moment Kiba put it all on the table? Will he tell Asuma how much he had loved him, how much his heart had begged for him? Would there ever be the moment to tell him?

There was a pregnant pause as Asuma slightly parted his lips and looked down at the younger man, his eyes smoldering with an unknown emotion, cutting through Kiba's entire being. The young ninja's heart hammered against his ribs so loudly, he thought Asuma would be able to hear it, his ears filled with the sound of rushing blood as fire spread throughout his veins. Kiba's lungs were contracting with such speed and power, he thought they would burst, filled with Asuma's rich scent. The younger man swallowed dryly as he waited for Asuma to respond, hoping that he couldn't see through Kiba entirely, and that he wouldn't catch on to the crush until Kiba found the right time to say it.

Reaching into the pocket of his green Jonin jacket, Asuma pulled out another cigarette and lit it, raising his hand to touch Kiba's arm again.

"Try not to," Asuma breathed, smoke trickling out from his full lips and cascading over Kiba's face, filling his nose. Kiba's forehead and palms prickled with sweat as goosebumps erupted across his flesh, electricity coursing through Kiba's veins, igniting a fire deep in his belly. He felt as if he was in a chokehold, words impossible to form with his lips as if they were being strangled.

He felt his face flush deeply as he opened his mouth, attempting to form words. But as the grip on Kiba's throat felt as if it were lessening, a blinding flash swept across the shadowy sky, followed by a resounding boom of thunder. The thick clouds fell dark once again as the rain began to hammer down upon the yellowing leaves of the canopy above them, millions of rain droplets echoing through the woodland as the two men looked upwards and then back at each other.

"Fashionably late is acceptable, but I'm not sure how everyone would feel if I was extremely late to my own party," Asuma laughed, a smile spreading across his handsome face as he removed his hand from Kiba's shoulder again, and beckoned him to walk, "let's make our way over, shall we?"

* * *

**Remember to R&R! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Liar

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! It's been a really long time I know, but I was away on holidays and just finished my finals for school so I will be updating more often! This one is a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but I'm still happy with it (: Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_I am different. And I don't understand just why. I do have friends, but they don't know me, only someone I've created to take my place. _

_Someone sculpted from ice. _

_I keep the melted me bottled up inside. Where no one can touch him, until, unbidden, _

_he comes pouring out._

* * *

The party was now in full swing, close to a hundred friends and colleagues crammed into Asuma's spacious apartment. Kiba and Asuma slowly trudged up the steps to the apartment, voices carrying loud through the windows, muddled with the pounding bass of the music.

Kiba's heart beat nervously as he trudged slowly behind Asuma, the older man's hips swaying before him, and biting his lip anxiously.

Asuma's stopped and pushed open the door to the roar of the crowd. "Asuma!" everyone cried in unison, raising their drinks and hands high for the man of the hour as he strolled in and surrendered himself to the crowd, laughing and smiling brightly.

Kiba quietly slipped through the doorway, and shut the door, shrugging off his rain spattered leather jacket and hanging it up beside the entryway. Underneath the wet leather, he revealed an opaque mesh shirt that clung to his muscular, sculpted chest, each muscle rippling and he turned and entered the crowd.

He recognized each face there, many of them students as well as teachers, all begging for a chance to speak with Asuma about his mission.

Kiba sighed and made his way through the crowd, hoping that Naruto and Shikamaru were already waiting for him. He continued to scan the crowd with his keen eyes before he spotted the pineapple shaped ponytail of Shikamaru.

"Nara!" Kiba shouted, grinning as he pushed through the crowd and clasped his friend on the shoulder. Shikamaru quickly turned to face Kiba and laughed as he shook Kiba's other hand.

"What took you so long? Kennels that dirty huh?" Shikamaru snorted, obviously skeptical of Kiba.

"Yeah man, they were fucking nasty!" Kiba retorted, hoping that Shikamaru wouldn't press him further on the subject.

"Mhmm, sure Kiba," said Shikamaru, rolling his eyes as he pulled a cigarette from his breast pocket and lit it.

"Where's Naruto? Did he bail or something?"

"Nice change of subject," Shikamaru smirked, inhaling deeply, and exhaling, "and no. He's over there, drooling hopelessly over you-know-who." Shikamaru sighed, and pointed through the crowd to where Naruto was bothering his childhood crush, Sakura Haruno.

Naruto's face turned bright red as he fidgeted with his fingers, obviously stammering and struggling to get out what he wanted to say. In a blink, Sakura was stalking away scoffing, seemingly offended by the waste of time Naruto had caused.

Defeated, Naruto ambled his way over to Kiba and Shikamaru, his face a perfect image of rejection.

"Better luck next time champ," Kiba said sympathetically, patting his blond friend on the back, attempting to be consoling.

"What's the point? I'll never be Sasuke to her," sighed Naruto hopelessly.

"Who needs women anyways? All they do is nag and whine about things they want-but don't need-and tell you to do shit you could care less about. A total drag in my opinion," shrugged Shikamaru, exhaling a cloud of smoke, and snagged a drink from one of the full trays passing by.

Kiba nodded in a silent agreement, his coffee eyes drifting slowly through the mass of faces to his favorite one. Asuma's laughed radiated past all of the the others in the room into Kiba's ears, his rich voice becoming louder with each sip of a drink. He was sitting at the counter of his bar with Kakashi Hatake, Asuma's best friend and colleague, a smile plastered across his face as the two men laughed loudly at a comment Kakashi uttered. Kiba felt his cheeks burn with slight jealousy as he silently wished he could make Asuma laugh like that.

"So what really happened?" Shikamaru asked, barely audible, but easily picked up by Kiba's sharp ears.

The dog-nin felt his cheeks flare as he turned to Shikamaru, stuttering the word "nothing."

"Liar," scoffed the Nara, with a roll of his eyes. Downing his drink, he gestured for Kiba to follow him through the thick crowd. They left Naruto with Chouji, who was hounding the girls carrying the trays with food to hurry up and supply him with more barbequed pork skewers. Shikamaru pushed open the glass balcony door, only to be greeted by the image of Ino and Sakura laced together, tongues down each other's throats and hands in places they ought not be in public.

"Ew. Leave, now," Shikamaru frowned, ushering the giggling girls through the door and back into the party. Sliding the door shut behind them, Shikamaru reached into his breast pocket and pulled out another cigarette, offering one to Kiba who was an occasional smoker himself. The dog-nin declined and Shikamaru proceeded to light his, exhaling a cloud of smoke into the cold air. The rain proceeded to fall against the roof of the apartment as the two silently stood underneath the awning, sharing a momentary pause.

"Let's cut the shit and get to the truth Kiba. I hate being lied to," warned Shikamaru as he raised a thin, angled eyebrow and exhaled smoke through his nostrils, his gaze curious and stern. It was obvious that Shikamaru, who was known for his patience, was becoming increasingly impatient.

Kiba's heart began to thud hard against his ribcage, a feeling of dread rooting itself deep within the pit of his belly as he locked eyes with Shikamaru, and swallowed dryly. He knew that his friend wouldn't take no for an answer. So what would he answer with?

"I already told you; I went home, cleaned the kennels, had a shower, and walked over here," Kiba replied, looking away and towards the glimmering city, attempting to breathe slowly and calmly. The air was bitingly cold, but refreshing as Kiba kept his rhythm of in and out, breathing in through his nose, and out through his mouth.

Shikamaru sighed with obvious annoyance as he finished his cigarette and flicked it over the railing, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration as he turned his entire body to face Kiba's.

"Something is up with you Kiba. Do not take me for a fool. Ever since you talked to Ino this afternoon you've been distant and acting strangely. For the love of god, just talk; I know you're hiding something, so tell me," demanded the Nara, never shifting his gaze from Kiba.

The dog-nin's hands were trembling now. He knew he had been caught in his lie, like a mouse in a snake's fangs; he knew that he couldn't hide it anymore from Shikamaru. The ninja was too smart to believe the lies Kiba was trying to feed him now, and Kiba knew it in his gut. Yet, even though he and Shikamaru had been best friends for almost their whole lives, Kiba was petrified of saying what ran through his head at that exact moment. Would Shikamaru hate him for loving Asuma? Would he shun him, or maybe laugh? Hell, he wasn't even sure if he was ready to come to terms with the fact he was...gay. It was absurd to even think of himself in that way, but Kiba knew it to be true. As he looked into Shikamaru's pleading, piercing eyes, he couldn't help as the words slipped from his full lips.

"I'm gay...and I love him."

* * *

Asuma wiped away the tears of laughter as he caught his breath, chuckling lightly as he sipped his beer beside Kakashi who has just told a very hilarious story about an old flame of his. The two sat at Asuma's personal bar, facing away from the crowd as they rested their elbows on the cool granite counter top and shared a pleasant pause, appreciating the time to reconnect with each other.

"You know Asuma, things have been awfully quiet without you around," admitted Kakashi, spinning his stool so his back leaned against the granite. He looked over at Asuma with an obvious smirk underneath his face covering.

"Well, maybe we'll just have to stir up some trouble," replied Asuma, grinning as he swallowed a mouthful of beer.

"Speaking of trouble, don't look now at who's making their way towards us," Kakashi mumbled as he once again spun himself around to face the bar.

Furrowing his brow, Asuma turned his head toward the crowd as he tipped more beer past his lips, only to sputter and cough in disbelief. Raising his sleeve to wipe the residual beer and spit from his chin, Asuma turned around fully and arched his thick brow, his eyes following the swaying hips of his former ruby-eyed flame. He offered a small smile as she parted her lips and beamed her own dazzling smile as she now stood before the two men. Kakashi chose to keep his back to her.

"Kurenai; it's been a while. What brings you here?" Asuma inquired politely, gulping another mouthful of beer. Kakashi rose from his seat beside the Sarutobi, and quietly wished him luck before departing swiftly into the crowd and disappearing.

Kurenai took the empty seat Kakashi had conveniently left and smiled back at Asuma.

"Well, I figured since you had been gone so long, and were throwing such a huge party, I would stop by and say hello; see how you were doing," the raven-haired woman replied.

Asuma noticed how sexy she looked tonight, and there was no doubt in his mind who it was for. A tight, red, long-sleeved dress hung closely to her body, accentuating her hourglass figure dramatically as she stood on glossy black stilettos, which made her legs look incredibly long and fit. There was a small peep-hole in the front of her dress that showed the perfect amount of curve to her breasts to leave the mind wondering. Midnight-black hair spilled down her back to the middle of her spine, and over her shoulders, framing her face wonderfully so her eyes glimmered seductively, and her snow-white skin glowed in the warm light.

"I'm doing just fine, thanks. You look good," Asuma replied, gazing at her now from the corner of his eye. He noticed she had lost a considerable amount of weight, and looking closer he could see her cheekbones looked very sharp, her arms were much thinner, and the bones of her hips were protruding against the fabric of her dress. _Starved with worry, _Asuma thought, rolling his eyes.

Asuma bit the inside of his cheek as he finished his beer and placed down his bottle on the counter top, an awkward silence blossoming between the two.

"I missed you while you were gone," Kurenai whispered, breaking the silence, as a warm blush crept across her porcelain features, "I was so worried about you all these years. But I knew you would come back to me; back to being us."

"Whoa there Kurenai; what we had was great, amazing even. But I already told you; we're done. I'm sorry but we can't be together. It's not what I want Kurenai," Asuma stated plainly, rising from his seat and walking behind the counter, grabbing another beer from his mini-fridge and twisting off the bottle cap in one swift motion. He looked at Kurenai as he took a deep swig from the bottle, his lips pressed in a hard line as he swallowed. As Asuma looked at his former lover, he couldn't help but let the memories of their sexual escapades dance around his head. He imagined her naked, and on her back as he rose above her, sweat forming a thin sheen across her alabaster skin, hair plastered to her face as she writhed beneath him, moaning dramatically as he plunged deeper, and deeper until they both lay naked and sticky in a pile of sheets.

"I don't believe you," mused the onyx-haired woman, a whisper of a smile dancing across her features as she looked Asuma directly in the eyes, "You're thinking about us right now. About lying naked in bed beside me, about _fucking_ me. I can see it in your eyes, and I can see how you miss me and love me Asuma. Just come back to me," Kurenai finished, now leaning slightly over the counter top and making the peep-hole in her dress strain to hold in her massive cleavage.

She was toying with Asuma, and he knew it; she couldn't handle the idea of being rejected three years ago and still couldn't handle it now. Her ego was bruised, and she believed that she could win Asuma back in this single night by flaunting her tits, and fucking with his head. And he could fight just as dirty.

Leaning in closely to the doll-like woman, Asuma brought his lips to her right ear, and smirked.

"We both know the only reason you're here right now, is because _you _miss me. Because you _want _me to bend me over and fuck you like the slut you are. But we both know, it's not going to happen. Not _now, _and _never _again Kurenai. Leave," Asuma murmured, pulling his lips away from the woman's ear, and snatching his drink as he made his way into the crowd, scanning the faces for Kakashi's shrouded one.

On the verge of tears, Kurenai turned and watched Asuma saunter away from her, placing a cigarette between his lips. Rage bubbled inside her belly like lava within a volcano, and before she could hold anything back she screamed a deep, guttural, and agonizing noise laced with defeat. She pleaded for Asuma to take her back, to love her like she loves him, to forgive her and give her another chance; but he kept on walking away, not even sparing a glance back. Tears fell now, hot and burning down her cheeks as they carved a dark, mascara streaked path down her porcelain skin, her eyes becoming bloodshot and puffy. Appalled and weeping, Kurenai stalked her way through the stunned crowd and through the front door, closing it with a residual slam. The party-goers shrugged, and continued on with the festivities, laughing and already beginning to mock the obviously unstable woman.

"Well, that takes care of that," grinned Kakashi underneath his covering, slapping Asuma on the back in a congratulatory manner.

"That takes care of that," Asuma echoed, now laughing himself. _Fucking psycho._


	4. Same Love

**Author's Note: Just wanted to thank all you readers for reading! It really makes me happy to see people enjoying this so much :) but please, I need you guys to review! I want to know how I'm doing, and if you have any ideas for where the story should go :) please && thank you!**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_I only have have one question, scraping the inside of me. Answer it, and I will stumble back into her shadow, shut my mouth, never ask again. I've tried to ignore it, but it won't go away. It haunts my dreams, chases me through every single day, and I don't have the strength to turn around, face it down. So please tell me and I swear I'll never ask again. It's in your power __to _

_make _

_it _

_go _

_away._

_And all you have to do is tell me why you love her _

_more._

* * *

"I'm gay...and I love him," Kiba said quietly, looking away from Shikamaru shamefully. He felt his knees buckle, and sank down to the balcony, resting his head against the side of the apartment as he brought his legs to his chest, anxiety gripping Kiba's heart.

There was a quiet intake of breath from Shikamaru, and then a deafening silence washed over the two men, causing Kiba's heart to drop into the pit of his stomach. I knew he would hate me...

"Who is it?" Shikamaru said simply, lighting another cigarette and crouching beside Kiba, offering him one. Kiba accepted, and promptly lit it, letting the calming smoke overwhelm his lungs and make his head rush. He felt himself relax as he exhaled, but then looking at Shikamaru he felt his throat dry and lips go numb. It was suddenly very cold, and the rain seemed very loud as water dripped from the awning, and onto the balcony. Kiba's ears rang.

"I don't think I should tell you," Kiba murmured, exhaling through his nose and rubbing his stinging eyes, barely holding the tears back.

"You've said this much; might as well say the rest," coaxed the other ninja inhaling deeply and sitting beside his friend, "It's not like I'm going to run around the village telling everyone."

Kiba's lips twitched a small smile as he inhaled deeply again, and prepared to voice to truth, trusting in his friend.

"Well, it's-" Kiba paused as his ears picked up a female's voice intermingling with Asuma's, the tones seductive and longing, as far as Kiba could tell.

"Hold on," Kiba said, rising from the balcony and peering through the glass door to the bar, where he last saw Asuma sitting with Kakashi. But as he looked through the mass of people and at the bar, he saw not Kakashi, but Kurenai Yuhi; a known former lover of Asuma.

Kiba felt the bile rise in his throat as he watched Asuma bring his face closer to Kurenai's, inch by agonizing inch, before he couldn't stand it and turned away. He was going to kiss her, he knew it. How could Asuma ever love him? He was a boy. Nothing more.

"Kiba? What's happened?" Shikamaru asked rising to Kiba's level, his brow furrowed in curiosity.

Kiba gulped down the cold air, feeling as if he was drowning in rage, disappointment, agony... A single tear now fell freely down his olive-toned cheek, and dripped onto his mesh shirt, the warmth surprising against his cold skin. He took one last drag from his cigarette and then flicked it away, turning away from the other ninja, his breathing now becoming ragged and labored.

"Nothing, Shikamaru. I need to leave," Kiba croaked, his throat dry and vision blurry as he strode past Shikamaru and into the rain that now fell hard against the apartment. He heard Shikamaru yell out his name as he leaped down from the railing and onto the sodden road, his legs carrying him quickly through the night and away from his nightmare.

* * *

The freezing rain bit into Kiba's skin as he sprinted down the city streets, hot tears mixed in with the rain that now streaked across his handsome face. Dark locks clung to Kiba's forehead as his sandals pounded against the ground, lungs burning with freezing air as he rushed farther away from the party. The ache in his chest was overwhelming, his heart thundering not from the running, but from the image he had witnessed. Kurenai and Asuma were seared into his brain like a hot brand mark that would scar over and never quite heal properly, there forever.

_He will never love you_, exploded through Kiba's entire being as he abruptly stopped, realizing he had been running down the same path that he and Asuma were just walking down hours before. Falling to his knees, Kiba let the tears fall freely, his chest shuddering as he silently sobbed, letting the truth sink in. The sky flashed above him, illuminating the pitch black woods surrounding the path, and the rain that heavily fell now, drenching the dog-nin's clothes and skin. Kiba shivered, not out of the cold, but because of the massive wave of nausea that rocked his entire body, making his head spin and stomach clench.

Bile spewed from his mouth, acidic and burning in his throat. Kiba gasped as he heaved for the last time, feeling emptier than ever. There was a warmth in his belly now, growing and crawling through his body, absorbing his insides. He knew this feeling well; it was rage. It bubbled and boiled Kiba's blood, coursing through him hot and fast as he rose from the gravel and stood tall. He felt his nails elongate, turning into sharp, fine points along with his canines that were now animalistic and viciously sharp. His head pounded as he felt his vision grow keener and clearer, heat signatures appearing before him from the animals that lingered in the woods during the night, his nose picking up the scents of wet earth and Asuma. Kiba felt himself changing; his mind was foggy now, his beastly genetics now all consuming as an uncontrollable rage seethed from every pore on his body, setting him into an irrepressible frenzy.

A deep growl radiated from Kiba's throat, animalistic and ferocious as he leapt forward and into the darkness of the trees before him, bounding past logs and through the damp vegetation. He felt the fury course through him as he thought of Asuma and Kurenai, waves of disgust crashing down upon him as he imagined their kiss. Kiba knew he was better than her. He knew that she was no more than a leech that couldn't comprehend the idea of rejection. He knew that he _hated_ her...hated her for having the same love.

* * *

"Oh...oh _fuck_, my head," moaned Kiba thickly as he woke up slowly, his head throbbing as he brought a hand to gently rest on his forehead, almond colored eyes still remaining closed. His body ached as if he'd been hit by a boulder, every inch of skin stinging and prickly. He felt himself tangled within black sheets and quilts as he rolled over, confused as to how he got into his bed. Tossing back the covers and sheets, Kiba sat up slowly, opening his eyes to a sunless room, rain pounding against his windows loudly as the wind howled outside. The black curtains billowed as a sharp gust of October wind poured through the window, causing Kiba to shiver slightly from the cold and to rise from the comfort of his quilts, running to the window and slamming it shut. Looking down, he noticed that he was completely naked, shallow scratches and slight bruising littering his smooth, sable skin.

Groggily walking into the bathroom, Kiba flicked on the lightswitch and gazed into the mirror, blinking multiple times before he understood who he was looking at. It was him, but damaged. There was a deep cut on his forehead, a bruise on his cheek, and his lip was split, dried blood pooled in the crack. There were deep, purple circles around his eyes, indicating a very late night. His chest had only a few scrapes, but his arms and legs were a whole other story, looking as if Kiba rolled around in thorn bushes all night, and decided to go splash in the mud. Dried mud coated most of his hands and feet, staining his skin darker, and making it much itchier.

He had lost control that night, this, Kiba was certain about. It didn't happened very often, but being from the Inuzuka clan, Kiba had inherited some... 'beastly' qualities. Which explains his sense of smell being ten times the average person's, along with his hearing and sight. But every once in awhile, when emotions were running high, he could lose control in an instant. All domination over the 'wild side' of Kiba evaporated last night, he realized. And when someone loses control like he did, they could suffer the consequences; minor symptoms of amnesia, severe anxiety, and severe injuries if they're in a dangerous enough situation. Kiba considered himself lucky this time to only end up with some scrapes and bruises; last time he lost control, he was in the hospital for a week and a half nursing a severe concussion, fractured ribs, and a few broken fingers. Even with his healing abilities, it was still rather a long and grueling road to recovery. But over the years, Kiba had learned to somewhat think on his feet when he was in this state; a part of his calm side was still able to stay awake, and provide some common sense to the beast.

Within minutes, Kiba had a hot shower running, steam flooding every inch of the spacious bathroom. The mirrors fogged as Kiba stood under the boiling hot jet of water, the mud falling off in small chunks and racing down the drain as he pondered the previous night's events. He touched the large cut on his forehead that had already begun to heal, and gasped as the memories came flooding back.

_He was in the woods. It was cold, and very wet. The sky boomed above him as he ran, and ran, and ran... But from what? Oh yes. The party... Now he remembered why he was filled with such rage. The only sounds that filled his ears was the pounding of blood, and the beastly snarls that escaped his lips. It was very early in the morning before he came home, and through the window no less. Which would explain why it was so cold in his room this morning, and why the window was wide open..._

Memories came back in small bits and pieces as Kiba scrubbed the residual dirt and dried blood off his skin, clenching his jaw as the water stung and bit at his cuts unforgivingly, the jagged and torn skin now puffy and red. After what seemed like hours of scrubbing, the brunette stepped out of the hot water and wiped off the mirror, gazing at his dripping wet form. Now that the dirt was washed away, he looked more like himself somewhat. Thanks to the genes he inherited from his clan, Kiba's cuts and scrapes were already in the healing process, little by little. He quickly toweled off and wrapped the fabric around his waist, hair still soaked.

More memories were still leaking into Kiba's thoughts as he paced his room for some time, remembering how exhausted he was after climbing through the window. There was a small pile of the clothes he wore last night at the foot of the bed, dirty and littered with torn leaves and small twigs. Noticing his jacket was not there, Kiba assumed he left it at the party and cursed himself, regretting it fully. It was his favorite one.

Letting the towel fall to his ankles, Kiba went to his closet and snatched a red sweatshirt, boxers, and comfortably worn jeans, savoring the moment as he never got to wear the material often, always at school or on missions. It was considered lazy to wear such clothes on official business.

Feet throbbing, and head still aching, Kiba made his way downstairs gingerly to be greeted by an enthusiastic Akamaru, who was patiently lying at the foot of the stairs for his master. The wolfhound barked happily, making Kiba's ears ring unpleasantly, and thumped his tail against the floor, rolling on his side as if waiting for a belly rub. Kiba grinned as he crouched down and scratched his large companion behind the ears and the stomach. Making his way through the spacious house and into the large kitchen, Kiba stared at the clock dumbfounded. It was already 5 o'clock in the evening.

_Wow...I must have really been out of it,_ Kiba thought, scooping four large cupfuls of dry food into Akamaru's bowl, who barked gratefully. Kiba's stomach growled loudly, and he suddenly felt very empty, remembering how he threw up most of the food he ate the previous day last night. Peering into the fridge, Kiba frowned and decided maybe it was best to go out for something to eat.

* * *

_2 Hours Later_

With a full stomach of ramen, and a comfortable warmth spreading through his fingers and toes, Kiba made his way home from Ichiraku's, pleased that he had decided to go out to eat instead of making something at home.

The shops weren't very busy; the weather had taken a slight turn for the worse and 'blessed' the village with more heavy rain that night. It didn't bother Kiba though. It was nice to be out of the house and stretch his legs, which weren't very sore anymore. Surprisingly though, Kiba didn't see Naruto at Ichiraku's, which was very unusual. The blonde pretty much lived there, as far as Kiba was concerned. Still, it was nice to eat dinner quietly for once.

Suddenly, a voice rang out through the tapping of raindrops on wet gravel, calling his name.

It was Asuma's.

Feeling his heart skip a beat, Kiba decided to pretend as if the rain was too loud, and he couldn't hear the older man calling out to him. Over, and over Asuma called his name, attempting to get the attention of the younger ninja.

_Don't turn around Kiba, pretend you're deaf! Don't give in even though you really, REALLY, want to! Go home. Deal with it another time_, the dog-nin kept repeating in his mind, practically screaming it to himself as he broke out in a fast walk, unready to look at Asuma at the moment. He was still unsure how to handle the events of last night, at least what he remembered of it.

He heard steps behind him, and took a sharp turn down an alleyway to the right, ducking behind a trash bin.

"Kiba?" Asuma called out a final time, confusion laced with what seemed like longing in his velvety smooth voice. Kiba sharply bit his lip, refusing the urge to call out to his love, despite the pleading in his heart.

There was silence, and then the sound of footsteps fading into the distance until they disappeared. The only sound was now the hammering of rain down upon the houses and bins Kiba crouched beside.

A single tear fell down Kiba's cheek as he stood and pulled his hood forward, racing off into the moonlight, begging to escape his emotions for just one minute. Wishing, that _he_ was the owner of his heart instead of Asuma.

* * *

**Ohhh Kiba, you angsty boy you! I wonder what Asuma wanted to talk to Kiba about? ;) **

**Remember to R&R! **


	5. Battle Cry

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and views :) I appreciate every one! Quick heads up, the first part of this chapter is a lot of narrating. But I really had to set the scene, possibly for effect in future chapters ;) Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**_  
_

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_You believe this is a game and you may be right. But if you think you can play it better than me, think again. __Because life is full of choices,_

_ and sometimes we __make the _

_wrong one._

* * *

_Why would he run like that?_ Asuma pondered as he peered down the alleyway and watched the retreating figure of Kiba Inuzuka quickly vanish, obviously avoiding him. There was a small ache in his heart as he watched the younger ninja leave, without so much as a small glance towards him. A small frown played on the Sarutobi's lips as he rubbed his chin absentmindedly with his thumb.

There was a certain aspect of Kiba that intrigued him, and maybe even attracted him, that he couldn't put his finger on. Kiba had grown up immensely in the last three years that Asuma was gone, he was certain. He was leaner, and well proportioned now; a more angular face, well-toned arms and shoulders, strong legs, and without a doubt a well sculpted chest and abs. Asuma noticed how he had grown up emotionally too, compared to the narcissistic hot-head that he once was. Kiba seemed much more thoughtful, and slightly more reserved. He exuded a confident energy that indicated he was much wiser than his years would lead some to believe. There was something he was hiding behind those almond shaped eyes, Asuma was sure of. And he intended to find out, one way or another.

But despite the secretiveness of his gaze, or the fluidity of his movement, Asuma was strangely drawn to the younger ninja. There was a certain raw energy that emanated from Kiba; it was an all consuming, fierce sultriness that Asuma felt incredibly hard to ignore, or to comprehend. How could such an unexpected person could make him feel such a strong attraction with their presence alone?

Asuma knew that he was gay. He knew from the very moment he had enjoyed his first fling with another man. He remembered how much more comfortable he had felt with the same sex than the opposite; women were so dramatic during sex. So fake. But with a man, it was so much different. Each pulse, every spasm, every moan of satisfaction was much more real to Asuma. He remembered breaking it off with Kurenai after he had his first encounter with another man. It was so simple to make the choice, so effortless just to let go of what he knew in return for something fresh and exciting. And he never regretted it since.

Walking back to the bar Asuma was previously sitting at, he gulped down the rest of his drink and paid, leaving a large tip. Pulling on his jacket, Asuma left the bar and pulled a cigarette from his chest pocket and promptly lit it, happily inhaling. The rain was coming down slightly lighter as he made his way back to his apartment, taking the long way around cutting through the forest pathways. He paused for a brief moment before continuing on his way.

The tanned man smiled fondly as he remembered standing there with Kiba the previous day. Their conversation was very intense, he remembered. Kiba had spoke with such tenderness. The topic seemed to carry a deeper meaning than what he was saying to Asuma; was that the message Kiba was trying to convey? That there was something on his mind? Something so personal and important that it made it so hard so explain? Asuma pondered this for the remainder of his walk, his thick brows furrowed in concentration as he pressed his smooth lips in a tense line.

A warm blast of air cascaded over Asuma as he stepped into his apartment, slipping off his damp sandals and shrugged off his flak-jacket, along with his headband. As he raised his hands to place his items on the rack, Asuma noticed another jacket hanging there. Placing his clothing on another hook, he grabbed the black leather jacket gingerly and stared at it. He recognized it. Asuma brought the fabric close to his nose and cautiously inhaled its scent; it was hypnotizing. He inhaled deeper, closing his eyes as he let the fragrance coil around his head, and root itself in his lungs. It smelled of sunbaked earth, like the forest during summer. It was warmth, comfort, and sultriness all wrapped into one seductive aroma that Asuma wanted to inhale forever. His tawny eyes snapped open as he realized who the owner was.

_Kiba._

Wrenching the jacket away from his nose, Asuma shut the apartment door behind him and walked farther into his home, flicking on the lights, pleased that it had not been destroyed from the previous night. It was very spacious, with an open concept throughout the entire 6,000 square foot space, everything residing on one floor. Many often gawked at the sheer space of Asuma's home, usually prodding and poking him with questions of how much it had cost him, and where he had gotten the money. The truth was, he had been hoarding all of his money for years, keeping his rewards safely tucked away where he wouldn't be tempted to waste it on trivial things. He preferred to live nicely, but sparsely. He hated clutter and useless shit in his home.

There was hardly any furniture in his house at all besides the necessities, like stools for his bar, chairs for the massive kitchen island, an over-sized L-shaped sofa in the living room, and his bed. Which was also amazingly oversized; at least 8 feet by 10 feet. Even the walls were sparsely furnished; letters of achievement, awards, and pictures of Asuma when he was a child with his father, and his first squad, were all that covered the mostly empty space. Massive windows in the living room, the absolutely barren dining room, and Asuma's bedroom stretched from the floor to the incredibly high, vaulted ceiling, bestowing a beautiful view of the forests and city at night. Asuma particularly enjoyed this aspect of his home, as well as the private balcony.

The entire apartment was floored with polished black marble; a luxury Asuma was willing to pay for. The cupboards in the kitchen were all white, along with the counter tops that were white granite with flecks of colors. There were two bedrooms, each considerably large enough to be considered a master bedroom. The only difference from the two was that the master bedroom had its own bathroom that was just as luxurious as the rest of the apartment. Equipped with a remarkably deep, freestanding soaking tub in the middle of the massive room, silver faceting, his and her showers plus an above shower head, separate sinks, and polished marble walls to go with the floors, it was the envy of every woman in Konoha.

Clutching Kiba's jacket still, Asuma made his way through the silent apartment, glimmering lights shining through the tall windows as he made his way through the living space and into his bedroom. It too was sparsely furnished with very little; two nightstands on either side of the massive four-poster bed, thick, white canvas curtains pulled across the massive windows, a glass coffee table littered with books and a shogi board, and two cushions on either side of the glass table.

He placed the jacket down gingerly on the colossal bed, and for a moment playfully imagined doing the same to Kiba. A sensual smile played over Asuma's lips as he started to strip, making his way into the bathroom. He paused in front of the over-sized mirror that took up most of the wall, and calmly looked himself over.

Asuma was extremely fit, and he knew this. There was hardly an ounce of fat anywhere on his body due to his intense training, and strict regimen of hardly eating and always going somewhere to do something. There was hardly time to spoil himself with anything luxurious it seemed. He hardly even got to spend time at home. Hell, this would be the first night alone he'd spend in his house for the first time in 3 years.

Asuma was built like a powerhouse. He had an incredibly broad chest and shoulders, with sinewy arms and legs that were as hard as steel. He was proud of his fully outlined six-pack, smirking as he pushed a finger against the rigid muscle. Black hair was spread across his sturdy chest, as well as a small trail leading from his belly button down past his hips. Content with himself, Asuma made his way across the vast room and turned on the hot water, immersing his tired body until he felt the knots loosen in his firm legs and shoulders before even considering he might need to use some soap.

Fully washed and dried, Asuma sluggishly made his way over to his bed and sat on the edge, rubbing a calloused hand across his unshaven face and through his thick hair. The tiredness was starting to take its toll as he pointedly looked over at the leather jacket.

"What am I going to do with you?" Asuma sighed at the jacket, falling backwards bare-skinned onto the thick, white downy quilt, and turning his head to look directly at the piece of leather. Asuma clenched his jaw in frustration as he thought of Kiba, wondering what he was thinking when he ran from him down the alleyway. He was almost positive he hadn't done anything wrong...

Turning his head now to look above at the vaulted ceiling, Asuma's thoughts were plagued with the tattooed boy. When would he see him again? Would he talk to him? He pondered this until he finally passed out from exhaustion, the jacket wrapped in his firm arms, bringing dreams of summer and passion with it.

* * *

_Monday_

The morning air was utterly freezing, rain still pouring down upon the village as Kiba slipped out the front door with Akamaru trailing behind him. The previous morning, he was called to meet with Lady Tsunade who informed him that his mother was heading to the Hidden Star Village in Bear Country, and wouldn't be home for at least another two or three weeks. Upon hearing this, Kiba couldn't help but feel somewhat happy to have the house to himself for a while. It was nice not being constantly bothered by the two women.

Making his way down the steps, Kiba yawned loudly, stretching his arms and wiping the sleep from his eyes before shoving his hands into the pocket of his sweater. He shivered lightly, and pulled his hood up over his head, forced to wear a spare sweater that he'd have to take off when he got to school. He wished that they could at least wear hoodies during the winter.

"What's on your mind grumpy gills?" laughed an upbeat voice. _I'm too tired for this shit_, Kiba inwardly protested.

"Oh, you know. It's Monday," Kiba replied dryly, yawning again as Naruto caught up beside him, giving him a good natured shove. Kiba never understood how Naruto could always wake up with such a good outlook on life on a Monday morning. Especially in this weather. Ahead of the two, Akamaru bounded happily through the crowds of lingering students, splashing obnoxiously through the puddles, making them groan in displeasure.

"Jeez Kiba, you're usually pretty pissy on Monday's, but this is ten times worse than how you usually are. You need to be more like Akamaru over there," Naruto commented, skeptically looking over the dog-nin. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Kiba felt his face redden as he hid himself deeper within his hood, hoping Naruto wouldn't see the flush of color. "No," he grumbled. _Always so nosy_.

He could sense Naruto rolling his eyes as they made their way to school, joined slowly by Shikamaru who looked just as tired as Kiba. As Shikamaru walked beside him, Kiba could sense that the Nara was analyzing him. He felt his stomach drop as he remembered almost telling Shikamaru that he was in love with Asuma. But still, Kiba knew that he could trust his friend, and whether or not he liked it, Shikamaru would most likely find some way to get Kiba alone so he could squeeze out the information. Kiba shuddered.

"Why'd you bring him today?" Shikamaru inquired, gesturing towards Akamaru who now had his nose buried in some garbage.

"I was advised by Kurenai sensei to bring him so I can practice a few things today when we work on our jutsu," Kiba responded blandly, the realization setting in that he would have to spend time alone with Kurenai. Every Monday, the three were excused from classes for up to two hours to work on special aspects of their jutsu's with their sensei. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto were considered to be very highly skilled, and that they should be carefully watched and trained to enhance their abilities. It was considered an honor by most to be working with the jonin alone for hours on end, considering they were usually away on official business. The training was usually very fast-paced and intense, preparing the future chunins for more difficult field work. Part of Kiba was disgusted that he would be stuck with Kurenai for a few hours, yet the other part was vindictively happy that he would get to take out some frustration on that woman.

* * *

"Again!"

"_Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation: Two Headed Wolf_!" Kiba bellowed as he and Akamaru once again became the powerful entity, a piercing roar escaping both fearsome muzzles. The earth shook as one massive paw was slammed down, crushing the exposed roots of the trees and leaving a massive crater in its wake. The colossal wolf stood high enough to reach at least halfway to the canopy of the ancient forest; about 5 stories high. Its claws were razor sharp on each paw, and was equipped with powerful jaws that held fangs like razors, capable of utterly annihilating a single person in one bite. The taijutsu that could be accompanied this ninjutsu was incredibly risky in a battle situation; but only if the user was inexperienced. Yet, Kiba knew that this was a one-shot one-chance jutsu that heavily relied on only his sense of smell and intuition, leaving part to chance. There was no room for error.

"Now, Kiba!"

_Wolf Fang Over Fang!_ Kiba shouted in his mind, and snarled with his powerful jaws, a fearsome battle cry echoing throughout the forest. Perfectly in tune with Akamaru, they chose a massive tree over 12 feet thick, and began to race forward. They began to spin their body violently, the incredibly destructive rotations creating an unavoidable vortex, tearing apart low-hanging branches as they vaulted forward in a torrent of spins. The giant wolf came into contact with the wood, drilling through it as if it were clay, leaving a perfectly round tunnel clean through to the other side of the trunk.

The transformation ended, and the two companions fell back to the earth in their own bodies. Kiba panted hard as he knelt against the wet earth, sweat pouring down his face, every muscle in his body spasming and aching. He was done for today, and he knew that. Once was pushing it, but three times was nearly impossible to comprehend. His body throbbed painfully as the chakra was depleted, cramps now registering deep in KIba's thighs and arms, as well as his torso.

Cool raindrops fell from the canopy as clouds of hot breath escaped Kiba's sweat drenched lips, the water bitterly cold against his ultra-heated skin, providing a minor relief. Wiping away the rivers of sweat that ran down his face and neck, Kiba caught his final breath and stood up slowly, Akamaru panting by his side, whining tiredly.

"That was good," Kurenai praised, leaping from the high branch that she was perched on. Her ruby eyes gleamed against her flushed cheeks, a hint of resentment within their depths. "Again."

"Excuse me?" Kiba snapped, inhaling deeply as he tried to slow his heart rate. His body was exhausted, as was his mind. Right now was not the time to piss him off; his patience was severely lacking, especially with her.

"You heard me. Again, Kiba," she commanded, her voice matching the sternness in her eyes and now rigid body.

"Are you fucking _insane_? Do you know how much energy and chakra it takes to do that _three_ fucking times? Now you want me to do it for a fourth?!" the dog-nin practically screamed in disbelief, astounded she would even ask such a thing from him.

"Do not talk to me that way, Kiba. I'm your superior, your sensei!" Kurenai shouted forcefully, obviously becoming flustered with Kiba's blatant refusal. No student ever objected their sensei.

"_No!_ Just because your ego's bruised and you have no self-respect for yourself, doesn't mean you can try to fucking_ kill_ me!" Kiba seethed, overpowering her weak will with his. Hate began to flow through his veins as he glared ferociously at her, revulsion radiating from every pore. Adrenaline began to pump fiery and acidic through his veins, taking over every thought and action. Akamaru growled deeply at the woman before them, taking a strong stance beside his master. "Just because you got rejected and incredibly embarrassed doesn't mean I deserve for you to take out your meaningless feelings on me. Grow up, 'sensei'," he spat, adding emphasis to the final word distastefully.

Kurenai looked utterly dumbfounded as Kiba began to turn away and make his way back to the school, his body no longer protesting as it was renewed with fresh adrenaline coursing throughout its veins. He heard a comment thrown back from the woman, but the sound of rushing blood in his ears prevented him from discerning what she had said. There was no turning back now, because if he did, Kiba knew he wouldn't hold anything back.

* * *

"Holy shit Kiba, what happened?" Naruto cried, witnessing his friend riding on Akamaru's back, looking utterly exhausted, dirt covering his cheeks, pants and his mesh undershirt. Naruto and Shikamaru had been patiently waiting for Kiba on the outskirts of the training grounds, their one-on-ones with Asuma and Kakashi finished early.

"Where's Kurenai sensei?" Shikamaru inquired, shoving his hands into his pockets as he cocked an eyebrow. There was a small smile tugging on his lips that was barely visible, but Kiba noticed it right away.

"She's busy," the Inuzuka huffed, sliding off Akamaru's strong back and facing the two slowly. His body was incredibly sore now that the adrenaline had worn off. The three began to walk back towards the school sluggishly, all tired from the demanding sessions.

"Busy with what?" Naruto pressed, genuinely curious, "Did something happen?"

Kiba sighed. "Let's just say she's nursing a few wounds, alright?" _Well deserved wounds, god dammit._

Naruto knowingly took the hint and dropped the subject. "So today, instead of Kakashi-sensei training me, Pervy Sage came!" Naruto beamed.

"I thought he was out after the Akatsuki?" Shikamaru asked, his brow furrowed slightly.

"That's what I thought. But he said that he needed to catch up on my training. He sensed something in the works, I suppose," Naruto said, scratching his chin.

The group went silent after Naruto's final comment, understanding the graveness of it. If Jiraiya was suspicious of something on the move, it most likely was. They all understood the real reason of their training sessions; they were being used as weapons of sorts, their sensei's honing their abilities for maximum usage and effectiveness in case the situation was dire. In case the Akatsuki came knocking at their doors.

* * *

**Dun dun daaaa! Little bit of foreshadowing for you guys ;)**

**Remember to R&R!**


	6. Earthquake

**Author's Note: Here's a new chapter for you; be warned it's starting to heat up a little ;) enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_This is unstoppable, no holds barred. This is beautiful. Crazy. A beginning. Betrayal. Addictive. Aggressive. Alive. This is something to be afraid of. Would I ever find forever love? Do I really want to, when forever was a word without meaning? _

_Because,_

_forever has no meaning when you're living in the moment. _

* * *

"I'm almost positive you've been avoiding me," Shikamaru murmured, a hint of amusement in his voice. He had invited Kiba over to play a game of shogi after school. Naruto had mentioned something about going off to train more with Jiraiya, and Kiba knew that Shikamaru would take the chance to get Kiba alone. With reluctance, Kiba had agreed. He knew that no matter how much he wanted to refuse, Shikamaru would most likely outwit him and force the words out of his mouth anyways. Better to comply than to resist.

"Now why would I ever do that, Shikamaru?" Kiba mused, a sarcastic smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He hadn't been avoiding _Shikamaru _exactly, just talking to him. There were some unsaid things between the two. Part of Kiba wanted to say some things were just better left unsaid; but Shikamaru would most likely object profusely. "How was your session with Asuma sensei today?" Kiba asked, quickly changing the subject as he stared at the pieces upon the board before him. Any minute Shikamaru would capture his king, and win the match.

Just as Kiba had predicted, Shikamaru won the match, quickly claiming the dog-nin's king for himself. The Nara stared pointedly at Kiba, obviously frustrated with how he was avoiding the main concern of their talk. But still, he obliged.

"It was good. I showed Asuma some new techniques I've worked on since he left, like my Shadow Stitching. It was weird working with him again, considering how long he's been away. But it was just like old times. I'd almost forgotten how close we once were," Shikamaru added, a flicker of sadness passing over his face and then disappearing. Pulling out a cigarette from his jacket's breast pocket, Shikamaru quickly flicked open his lighter and struck a flame, inhaling the smoke deeply. He stared at Kiba through the haze for a small moment, the rain coming down heavily against the roof and dripping into the garden they sat by.

"What happened Friday?" Shikamaru queried, tilting his head upwards to exhale the smoke away from Kiba. He had one brow dramatically cocked, and a smug smile on his lips as he flipped over the shogi board and redistributed the pieces.

Kiba inhaled sharply, debating on what he should say. Should he tell him _everything_ that happened? The rage he had felt, the disgust? The loss of control?

"You were about to tell me who you loved," Shikamaru began quietly, "and then you looked through the glass, and just left. I can only assume you saw something displeasing, which would most likely be the reason why you left so suddenly. Let's start where we left off," he offered.

Kiba nodded, looking away from Shikamaru and down at the wooden shogi board, now feeling very nervous. He was backed into a corner, with no place to go.

"Well, I think I've loved him for a long time now. I only came to terms with it a few days ago. I was never sure, Shikamaru. For the longest time I think that I misunderstood it, and just thought that I was tricking myself or something. But now, I know for sure that I really do love him; I feel there's no denying it. I can't escape it."

There was a pregnant pause between the two. Kiba's words hung in the air for what seemed like hours, only the sounds of the shogi pieces clicking against the board and the raindrops upon the leaves of the plants in the garden surrounding them. Finally, Shikamaru let out a soft sigh, crushing his cigarette in the ashtray beside him, and lacing his fingers together before his face, covering his lips. He gazed at Kiba with understanding in his eyes for a few moments before speaking.

"You love Asuma, don't you Kiba?" was all Shikamaru asked. There was no tone of judgement in the question, only genuine interest.

Kiba swallowed dryly, feeling slightly nauseous as his cheeks burned. Saying it outloud solidified the fact that he did indeed love Asuma. was he ready to say it outloud for the first time ever? Was he ready to _fully _accept it? There was no turning back if he did this, and Kiba knew it.

"Yes," he whispered.

Again, there was silence between the two ninja. It was not an awkward silence, but one of acceptance. Yet still, Kiba was terrified Shikamaru would hate him for loving someone so close to him. Terrified one of his closest friends would feel threatened by him, or that he was imposing on his personal barriers. Kiba knew how much Shikamaru respected his leader, and knowing this he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Now, I know you're most likely thinking that I feel like you're imposing on my personal space, or that my relationship with Asuma as his student may be threatened. You're also most likely wondering if I hate you or not," Shikamaru stated plainly, adjusting one of his pieces on the board, "Kiba, I feel none of those things. You're like a brother to me, and I don't think I'd have the capacity to hate you. It takes so much energy to hate people, which is very troublesome."

Kiba grinned, realizing this was Shikamaru's way of saying he was 'okay with it.' "So you're alright with this? Me having affection, and possibly going after someone about 10 years older than me?" he teased slightly, moving one of his own pieces on the board. Relief spread throughout Kiba's body, warm and inviting, banishing all feelings of regret and nervousness from his mind.

"You have my blessing," Shikamaru laughed jokingly, a pleasant smile now tracing his lips, "and I'm perfectly fine with it. Asuma's a good guy, and so are you. But remember, not everyone may be as accepting as myself," Shikamaru added knowingly.

Kiba sighed, knowing this well too. Not everyone would be able to comprehend the fact that a student and teacher may be having relations, let alone two men.

"Besides Naruto. I don't really think he'll give a shit," Shikamaru snorted, a small smile still tracing his lips. Kiba laughed with him, smiling broadly as they continued to play.

"Now, moving on. Why did you leave?" Shikamaru asked, the humor falling from his voice as he stared intently at their game.

Kiba sighed heavily, completely forgetting Shikamaru might be curious about his swift departure. "Like I said, I saw something that pissed me off."

"Just tell me Inuzuka. Can't be _that_ bad."

"I'm pretty sure I saw Asuma kiss Kurenai. Which _really _made me mad, as you can imagine. So I left," Kiba said matter-of-factly.

Shikamaru nodded knowingly. "And? Then what?" he prompted, waiting for Kiba to move one of his pieces.

"Well, I just ran. I had tunnel-vision, Shikamaru. I ended up out in the woods outside of the village. Asuma and I had walked to the party together, and I went by the same place we stopped and talked for a bit. And then, I just changed. I went fucking full-on beast mode, Shika," Kiba sighed, a little disappointed with himself.

"'Beast mode'? What, you started running around on all fours like an animal or some shit?" Shikamaru asked disbelievingly. His brow was arched again as he watched Kiba move one of his pieces across the board, their match nearing an end.

"Exactly, man. I fucking lost it. I guess I ran around for the rest of the night like a wild animal, because I woke up naked in bed with a killer headache, and feeling like shit and covered in mud. I forgot almost everything initially, and then stuff started coming back in bits and pieces once I started waking up more," Kiba shrugged, chuckling a little.

"Ah, I think I remember the last time that happened. You ended up in the hospital with some broken bones, if I remember correctly," Shikamaru mused, claiming one of Kiba's pawns. Kiba laughed with Shikamaru and nodded, a little bit embarrassed.

The two remained silent for the rest of the match, which Kiba surprisingly won. Shikamaru couldn't help but be surprised at the fact he had lost, as it hadn't happened in such a long time.

"I haven't lost in years," he murmured amusedly, smiling crookedly at the dog-nin.

"Well Nara, there's a first for everything," Kiba smirked, readjusting the pieces, "one more time, and we'll call it quits for today."

* * *

The week went by agonizingly slow for Kiba. He felt like a worker bee mindlessly going about his duties within the hive; writing notes, listening intently to lectures, and relentlessly training until his body threatened to collapse. The days were getting shorter, little by little. It was was getting slightly colder outside, but not cold enough for frost or ice. The earth was constantly damp still, the rain refusing to let up for some strange reason. Kiba didn't mind it; he found the rain soothing. It washed away impurities, and gave life to the earth. It benefitted everyone.

Despite Kiba's wishes, he and Asuma barely shared a few glances throughout the week. But, when Kiba managed to catch the older man's eyes, his heart felt like it would burst with desire. He wished that maybe, just maybe, Asuma could feel the same way. Feel the same lust, the same longing that Kiba felt in his heart.

The dog-nin had also decided to tell Naruto about his sexuality, and who he loved. Like Shikamaru had said, Naruto was more than accepting of Kiba. If anything, he was insanely curious about it. Kiba felt a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders now that his friends were no longer in the dark about how he felt. They were encouraging towards him more than ever, insisting that he just go and tell Asuma. Kiba was utterly shocked they would suggest such a thing, and immediately protested against doing stupid like that. He almost positive Asuma would just toss him aside as if he were just a piece of trash, if he told him such a thing.

Kiba pondered this as he paced the length of his house. It was 5 o'clock on Friday night, and despite the begging of Naruto to go out, Kiba refused and said he had to go home to take care of some things. He wanted a quiet weekend to think. And this was exactly what had been doing for almost an hour. He had counted how many steps it took him to cross the living room and kitchen three times. 356 one way, to be exact. And now, he was upstairs in his room, counting the steps out while lost deep in thoughts of Asuma. He thought of kissing him, of being held against his strong frame, of being wrapped in layers upon layers of sheets and blankets...

There came a muted scribbling and tear from downstairs, startling Kiba out of his trance, and making him lose count of the steps. Within moments it was gone, puzzling Kiba as to what it could be.

Cautiously, he made his way down the steps, and called out. There was no response. Making his way across the living room, Kiba slowly opened the door, and sniffed suspiciously, recognizing the faint smell of rich spice and smoke. Wrenching open the door the rest of the way, Kiba was disappointed to find no one there. Light spilled onto the wet road as Kiba stepped outside briefly to peer around the corner, and still no one was there. Turning back to face the doorway, the sound of fluttering paper registered in Kiba's keen hearing. He looked down, and snatched the note that rested at his toes.

_You left your jacket here last Friday. I've still got it if you'd like to come and get it._

_Asuma._

Feeling as if the wind had been sucked out of his lungs, Kiba clenched the paper tightly in his hands as he bolted upstairs to his room. Quickly stripping out of his school clothes, Kiba threw on a clean pair of boxers, faded jeans, and a fitted grey hoodie, then grabbed his keys off his desk and bounded back down the stairs.

Akamaru gave out a small whine as Kiba overfilled his food dish, scratching him behind the ears. "I'm gonna go out for a bit boy, I don't want you to go hungry," Kiba said, offering a smile to his furry companion. The wolfhound barked agreeingly and presumed to eat while Kiba shoved on his sandals and made his way outside, locking the door behind him.

* * *

The dog-nin panted hard as he made his way up to the apartment on the fifth story of the building, anticipation overwhelming his heart as he neared the door. His pulse had skyrocketed since reading the note left on his doorstep, positively taken aback at the fact that Asuma had even done something personal like leave him a note. But...was he maybe overthinking this? _Its not like he's inviting me to live with him or something_..._I'm just getting my jacket. Calm down Kiba_, the dog-nin hopelessly repeated in his head as he stood before the intimidating door. Hesitantly, he raised his hand and knocked three times. A voice called back, asking for them to come in.

Kiba's heart was suddenly in his throat as his hands trembled, reaching for the doorknob. He twisted it and slowly walked in, fully taking the apartment in unlike last week. He noticed the black marble floors, the vaulted ceiling, the granite counter tops. Every aspect of the apartment was very extravagant and _very _impressive.

"Hello?" the dog-nin called out, his voice cracking slightly as he quietly closed the door and slipped off his sandals.

"Hey there, Kiba," Asuma said pleasantly, standing up from behind the counter of his bar smiling. Kiba noticeably flushed as his eyes took in every inch of Asuma. He was wearing a charcoal grey t-shirt that clung tightly to his muscular chest and arms, along with a fitted pair of jeans, his headband, and his signature bangles. He had a cigarette settled between his sensuous lips, like always and was holding a beer in his hand. "Want a beer?"

"Of course," Kiba replied, grinning, "Can I just say that I'm honestly surprised you live here?" the dog-nin laughed, making his way through the living room and to the bar right behind it.

Asuma snorted as he took a drag off his cigarette and placed it down in the glass ashtray, popping the tops off of the two beers. "Most people are, believe it or not," the Sarutobi chuckled, handing Kiba his beer, who took a large swallow.

The Inuzuka continued to gaze around the spacious apartment, taking in every aspect of the tasteful space. There was hardly any furniture besides the enormous couch, bar stools, and tall chairs for the kitchen island. There was a massive glass coffee table in the middle of the living room littered with papers and a full ashtray. A colossal TV took up most of the wall space in the room.

"I don't get it really. I mean, you hardly need all this space, but why do you have it?" Kiba wondered out loud.

"Well, it's really nice to have in case a giant party happens to be thrown for me, or to impress. I impressed _you_ didn't I?" Asuma smirked, cocking one thick brow at the dog-nin. Kiba paused for a moment before shrugging.

"Eh, I've seen better," he replied, smirking. Asuma just shook his head as he took another drag from his cigarette, stealing quick glances of the handsome ninja before him. The Sarutobi felt something stir deep within him as he looked at the younger man before him, and only assumed the feeling that was arising was raw, sensuous, crippling lust.

"I actually just went and got some ramen if you want any," Asuma offered, swallowing a large mouthful of beer as his eyes scanned the lean frame of the ninja before him.

Kiba took a long drink before making his way into the kitchen, sniffing the air lightly. He thought he had smelt something besides Asuma's delicious scent as he walked in. "Sounds good," he called back, digging through the bags on the large kitchen island. Asuma too made his way into the kitchen, and grabbed one of the styrofoam packages, popping the lid off.

Pulling one chair out for himself, Kiba placed down his beer and sat across from Asuma at the large island, breaking apart his chopsticks and eating slowly. He couldn't help but steal quick glances at the older man, admiring every part of him. _He's sexy even when slurping noodles,_ Kiba thought, a grin spreading across his lips.

"What? Is there something in my beard?" Asuma laughed, running his strong hands across his face. Kiba blushed, and merely shook his head, feeling slightly nervous again. He absentmindedly toyed with his ramen, suddenly losing his appetite. Kiba's hands started to tremble as he felt the older man's gaze on him, analyzing his tanned features. He breathed deeply, Asuma's intoxicating scent overpowering his senses, consuming every thought. Being this close to the man gave him nearly uncontrollable urges driven by lust. He felt the animal growing stronger within him.

* * *

Asuma chewed slowly as he gazed down at the younger man before him, drinking in all he could. He noticed the unruliness of his hair, the subdued way that he toyed with his food, the way his chest rose and fell quickly when he was nervous. Asuma could sense how apprehensive Kiba was around him. There was electricity in the air, and there was no denying it. Kiba was holding something back, and Asuma knew it.

"So, Kiba. Got a girlfriend?" Asuma began casually, placing down his chopsticks and empty bowl, belly full.

Kiba's body noticeably tensed at the question, and Asuma somewhat regretted asking it. But he needed to know. The dog-nin let out a soft breath as he pushed his food away and sipped his beer, looking straight into Asuma's eyes.

"No," he replied shakily. His eyes burned with an unknown emotion, leaving Asuma more curious than ever.

"I figured someone like you would have a little action on the side," the older man teased, grabbing his and Kiba's ramen bowls and placing them by the sink. Kiba snorted at his comment, smiling crookedly at the older man. Asuma couldn't help but noticed the gleam of his canines in light, and how wild it made him look.

"Yeah, I've got all the girls wrapped around my little finger," Kiba said sarcastically, twirling his pinky in the air as he finished the last of his beer and set the bottle down. His right eyebrow was cocked mockingly, giving off an air of playfulness that Asuma found incredibly irresistible. Part of him would like nothing more than to leap across the counter and wipe that smirk right off the dog-nin's velvet lips, but part of him was resistant. He wondered if Kiba felt the same as he did... The same pang of nervousness that radiated through his body when they were in the same room, or the inevitable rush of blood between his legs when they made eye contact.

Asuma chuckled as he walked around the large island and made his way through the empty dining room. "Come on, I'll give you a tour," he called, beckoning the younger ninja to follow him. He sensed Kiba trailing behind as he past the living room, empty dining room, and the spare bedroom. Kiba was in awe of the apartment as he padded along the cool floor with silent footsteps, his heart pounding loudly as he watched the sway of Asuma's hips in his snug jeans.

"Wait... _this _is your room?" Kiba stammered, gazing awe-stricken at the room as Asuma flicked on the soft lights. He was positively blown away at the sheer vastness of the room, and the size of the bed alone. It had to be at least ten feet wide, he thought.

"The one and only. Wait 'til you see the bathroom."

Asuma lead the younger man through a door to the left, and flicked on three switches, light pouring from a massive, glimmering crystal chandelier in the middle of the room, bulbs above the massive mirror, and two lights in the far corner of the bathroom. Again, Kiba felt his jaw fall open as he entered the room, walking in circles around the freestanding tub.

"_Shit. _This place is huge!" Kiba cried, a grin plastered across his face as his voice echoed around the room, "I still can't believe you live here," he laughed. As he turned back to Asuma, Kiba's cheeks noticeably flushed red as he saw Asuma gazing at him intently from the doorway. Without a word, Asuma quickly disappeared into the bedroom, and grabbed Kiba's jacket that still sat on the edge of his bed. He turned back to see Kiba's fingers trailing across the granite counter tops, the dog-nin's gaze flickering over the entire space.

"Here," Asuma simply said, his heart now pounding fiercely as he made his way over to the younger man, holding out the fabric for him to take. Asuma felt his skin prickle slightly as sweat began to slick his palms. How could he make him so nervous with only his presence?

Lifting his eyes to meet Asuma's, Kiba reached out to take the jacket. As he grabbed it, their fingers grazed softly like that of a feather, sending shockwaves through Asuma's entire body, shaking him to the center of his being. Intense, overpowering waves of lust rushed through him, causing goosebumps to wash across his skin as he stared wantonly at the younger ninja. He couldn't hold back anymore.

In an instant, Asuma grasped either side of Kiba's face with his firm hands, sealing his lips hungrily around the dog-nin's in a lustful and passionate kiss that rocked them both to the core. He firmly pressed his lips against Kiba's as he tasted his velvet skin, lightly tracing his tongue across his plump bottom lip, before slowly pulling away.

"I've been waiting for that all night, Inuzuka," Asuma murmured, before grasping Kiba's lips in another earthshaking embrace.

* * *

**Getting steamy in here! ;) Hope you guys liked the build up. More sexytimes are on the way! :) **

**Remember to R&R pleaseee! **


	7. Diamonds

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update but I wanted this chapter to be damn near perfect. Which I hope, you think so! It's considerably longer than the last few chapters, just so you know :) I had to listen to countless hours of music for the inspiration, and not to mention I read so many other stories too to get a clue how to properly execute this. (I recommend listening to Pink Matter by Frank Ocean, Thinking About You by Frank Ocean, The Suburbs by Mr Little Jeans, and Closer by Kings of Leon. Those were on repeat when I was typing out this piece! :)) Oh and..** **I'm giving everyone a FAIR WARNING. **

**This chapter is GRAPHIC. It's almost all smut okay? You've been warned!**

**Anywho, I seriously hope that you all enjoy the latest installment. **

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Have you ever once in your life reached out to touch infinity? Grasped the stars in your hand and then let them slide through your fingers as you plummet back down to the unforgiving earth?_

_Because every high has an equal, measurable low._

_It's a bitch on the body; but damn do you_

_fly._

* * *

"I've been waiting for that all night, Inuzuka," Asuma murmured beside Kiba's ear, sending tremors down the young ninja's spine. The Inuzuka's heart was in his throat, adrenaline coursing through him fiery and all consuming as he tried to make sense of what was happening. Asuma brought his lips to Kiba's again, making the dog-nin moan eagerly into the older man's lips, lungs burning as he held his breath, still in shock. Kiba felt like his heart was going to stop as it thrummed against his ribs, blood now roaring in his ears.

He kissed Asuma back fiercely, massaging his lips against the Sarutobi's firmly, the kiss brimming with years of pent up passion and longing. Lacing his trembling fingers within Asuma's obsidian locks, Kiba grabbed two fistfuls full of the silky tresses and pulled the man's face closer, slithering his tongue out to trace the curve of the his bottom lip, savouring the spiciness of the soft flesh. A jolt of electricity raced through Kiba's frame as Asuma met his tongue, lust and desire sharply delicious as their lips moved in an almost natural dance, tongues following the same trend in a wild, sensuous whirl. Asuma's tongue was forceful as it poked and prodded inside of Kiba's mouth, learning every inch of muscle and skin, driving the dog-nin insane with the irresistible taste of smoke that was left lingering on his tongue as they broke the kiss.

Kiba was gasping for air as he loosed his grip on Asuma's raven hair, one hand trailing down the side of the older man's face, pausing to caress his cheek with tender fingers. The Sarutobi's eyes were heavily lidded with lust as he looked how at Kiba, breathing hard as well, his chest rising and falling swiftly. The dog-nin's lips were burning with desire as he locked eyes with the other man, his hands slowly falling away from Asuma's superheated skin as he caught his breath, arms now by his sides. His onyx haired love leaned his head down to Kiba's as he was about 4 inches taller, and pressed his forehead against the dog-nin's.

"A-Asuma," Kiba panted, his heart in his throat again as he leaned into the older man, "I... I've wanted that for so long. But, I'm confused. I'm scared," he whispered, unable to control the words that spilled from his lips. But he _was _confused. Wasn't Asuma with Kurenai? Didn't he kiss her the night of the party?

"Mm, and why's that?" Asuma breathed, brushing his lips against the smooth skin of Kiba's forehead, causing the Inuzuka's skin to prickle, desire sparking the embers in his belly. Slowly, Asuma traced his fingers down Kiba's clothed arms and to his bare hands, lacing his fingers in with the younger ninja's and stroking his thumbs with his own.

"I thought.. on Friday that.. you kissed Kurenai.. aren't you _with_ her?" Kiba asked shakily, choking on every word as he attempted to hang on to his composure, Asuma now trailing his lips to the sharp line of Kiba's jaw, playfully nipping the tender flesh. Kiba tightened his grip on Asuma's calloused hands, feeling as if it were the only thing anchoring him to his sanity as a lustful mania seeped through every fiber of his being.

The olive-skinned man paused with his teasing to lift his eyes to Kiba's. "No. That woman is a fucking psychotic _bitch_. I never kissed her, Kiba.. Never," Asuma whispered, repeating 'never' over, and over again in husky breaths, trailing his lips across the rest of Kiba's jaw and moving down his neck agonizingly slow.

Kiba felt his heart swell with relief as he listened to Asuma whisper the word continuously, and pressed his lips against the older man's forehead gently. Tears began to pool in the brunette's eyes as he breathed a collective sigh of relief, glad his hurtful words against his teacher didn't go without reason. A single hot tear traced a path down Kiba's sable skin as he felt the words rising in his throat, almost unable to control them.

"Kiba? Am I doing something wrong? What is it, love?" Asuma asked fearfully, releasing one of the younger man's hand to wipe away the tear and cup Kiba's face, worry now pooling in his honey-glazed eyes. Kiba just shook his head and smiled as another tear fell down his cheek.

"I don't think you realize how much those words mean to me Asuma," Kiba laughed, beaming now as he looked into his love's eyes, placing a hand over the one that rested on his cheek still.

"Hmm, I think that I can make a pretty good assumption," Asuma said, beaming back.

Kiba just shook his head, his eyes now taking a serious tone as his heart began to beat faster, compelled to tell Asuma how much it really _did _mean to him. "No.. I don't think you can," Kiba whispered.

"Oh, really? Care to explain?"

Kiba's breath hitched in his throat as he stared into the eyes of the man that meant everything to him. Asuma was his world, his life, his heart. More precious than anything he had physically possessed. _Am I ready to do this? Tell him I love him? _Kiba thought, his mind racing faster than ever, going over the scenarios repeatedly as Asuma gazed back at him, obviously waiting for an explanation. Taking one final breath, Kiba squeezed Asuma's strong hands once more before speaking.

"Okay.. Now I don't know if you want to hear this, but I think I need to tell you," Kiba began, his hands trembling in Asuma's grasp now, "I love you, Asuma Sarutobi. And, I always have. When you left, a piece of my heart went with you; it was as if we were tethered together by invisible threads that were looped around our souls, stretching and pulling with every step that you took away from me. Every fucking _day_ was agony when you were gone; not knowing when you would come back, or if I would get the chance to tell you how I felt. It just ripped me apart. I felt so empty with you gone.. I-I love you, Asuma," Kiba admitted, averting his gaze away from the man he adored, and breathed slowly.

* * *

Asuma held his hand against Kiba's cheek, his eyes widening as he heard the dog-nin utter those final three words. There was an unfamiliar fluttering in his stomach and chest as he swallowed dryly, the beating of his own heart the only thing Asuma could hear. The Sarutobi's face began to grow hot, his cheeks now burning as he looked down at Kiba, desire more overwhelming than ever. Hearing the brunette say those words only made Asuma want him more, made him want more than just a simple fuck or a warm body beside him in bed.

Asuma Sarutobi had never loved anyone. He had never cared about anything in his life besides his duty to his village, and his late father. But never in his life had a relationship made him feel whole, made him feel like his heart might not be so empty anymore. Since before he left, Asuma knew he had felt something strange when he was around the dog-nin. There was always an over-protective urge that surfaced when he was in his presence, but Asuma frequently assumed it was just a 'teacher thing'. As he had started to look back on the feeling, it made more sense to him. The strange pull that the Sarutobi had felt when he locked eyes with the young brunette was undeniable, and all consuming now as his eyes were cemented to Kiba's, lost within their fawn-colored depths.

Without hesitating, Asuma forcefully grabbed a fistful of Kiba's auburn hair and wrenched his face closer, locking lips once again as adrenaline blazed in his veins, a swirling tempest now consuming his mind as an unavoidable hunger for the brunette bloomed within his heart and belly. There was nothing else but this moment, this kiss, this touch. There was nothing but Kiba in his mind, his lungs, his entire being as the smell of woods and summer enveloped his senses.

Keeping one hand in the brunette's locks, Asuma laced his arm around Kiba's torso, sliding his fingers underneath the hem of his sweater and pressing his warm fingers against the small of Kiba's back. A moan arose from Kiba's throat, carnal and uncontrolled as he strained his hips against Asuma's, grinding his now fully hard cock against the bearded man's, while one hand gripped a handful of raven tresses, the other hanging on desperately to the thin fabric of the charcoal t-shirt Asuma wore. Toying with the waistband of the dog-nin's loose jeans, the Sarutobi slowly slid his hand to down to grip the bare skin of Kiba's firm ass, squeezing hard, before raking his nails across the tender skin as he drug his hand upwards again to the smooth planes of the dog-nin's lower back. Tugging harder on the brunette's russett locks, Asuma tipped Kiba's head back, breaking off their wild kiss as he moved his lips down to the silken skin of the younger man's neck, nipping and kissing airily as he went. He felt Kiba's heart pounding as he pressed his lips to the hollow of his neck, the flesh superheated as he traced his tongue lightly over the throbbing veins, gently moving both of them towards the countertop.

* * *

Kiba gasped roughly as Asuma pushed him against the hard granite, feeling the bearded man's throbbing member press into his belly, making him groan with pleasure as Asuma continued to kiss and bite his neck gently. He was panting now, his jeans feeling excruciatingly tight against his swollen cock, wishing that Asuma would just unzip them and finish him off. His heart was throbbing insanely fast, all of his logic tossed out the nearest window as his feral senses took control. Flashes of color exploded behind his eyelids as he squeezed the edge of the granite, feeling the warmth of Asuma's hand slide across the skin of his lower back. Kiba moaned again loudly, thrusting his hips forward into Asuma's, grinding against him hard and seductively.

In an instant, Asuma was untangled from Kiba, standing before him panting hard as a sheen of sweat slicked the sides of his face, a smile plastered across his handsome features. Kiba was, too, panting hard, completely dumbfounded why Asuma had stopped when he was just _really _getting into it. The older man took a few steps back slowly, still facing Kiba. The brunette felt the electricity coursing through him as he gripped the counter so hard, he thought his fingers would snap. He wanted more; he was insatiable now.

"I want that tight, tanned ass naked, and in the shower by the time I walk back in here," Asuma ordered, turning to walk out of the immense bathroom, and disappearing through the doorway without another word.

Heart racing, and adrenaline now screaming in his ears, Kiba quickly stripped out of his sweater, jeans, headband, and boxers as he practically ran to the large glass enclosure, wrenching open the door and turning the water on. Steam poured from one of the left shower head, hot water spilling over Kiba as he stood anxiously waiting, shutting the glass door and filling the space with thick steam. His heart was beating savagely against his chest, the blistering temperature of the water doing nothing to calm him down. It only made his blood boil over with unimaginable desire and longing, his member still pulsing as he wrapped his hand around its length and began pumping his arm.

A savage moan coiled in Kiba's throat as he slammed a shaky hand against the black marble, the moan that sat in his throat now erupting jagged, and raw from his lips as he crawled closer to ecstasy, inch by gradual inch. His toes curled and legs shook, the water curling and twisting through the brunette's sleek chestnut strands, and down to the rest of his body, his skin now a feverish temperature. Now standing upon the balls of his feet, the dog-nin arched his body, exquisite pleasure crashing down in heavy waves as he neared sure bliss, now panting frantically as he stroked harder and faster, his free hand now clenched in a fist against the wet marble.

* * *

"Don't you fucking _dare_ finish," Asuma snarled sensuously, his teeth grazing Kiba's earlobe as he snaked his sinewy arms around the brunette's torso, one hand trailing across his defined abs and another farther down. Removing Kiba's hand from his own cock, Asuma placed his hand there instead, immediately slowing down the pace, torturing the brunette as he squirmed and arched into the Sarutobi.

Asuma bit the dog-nin's ear gently, pressing his now throbbing hard-on into Kiba's lower back, making him gasp and lean harder against it, moaning a feral whine, the sounds of pleading and want pouring from brunette's lips. The Sarutobi laughed malevolently, trailing his tongue down the slick skin of Kiba's neck, and stopping to rest his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"Fuck, just finish me off, please!" Kiba groaned, leaning his head against Asuma's sturdy shoulder, his free hands now dropping to Asuma's unshaven legs and clamped his hands hard onto the skin, his nails digging in. The Sarutobi sucked in a sharp breath as he clenched his jaw, beginning to increase the pace of his stroking, the moaning escaping Kiba's lips now irresistable. The dog-nin shuddered intensely, his back now arching as he breathed in and out heavily, whimpering helplessly.

Asuma knew he was in complete control now. He wanted every part of the young man before him, insatiable avarice swelling in his chest, driven by an unquenchable thirst for the Inuzuka's skin. "I can't hear you, Inuzuka," he whispered, a mischievous smile plastered across his lips as he squeezed Kiba closer against him, pressing his throbbing cock harder against the younger man's back. The Sarutobi noticed how exquisite Kiba's bare skin felt against his in swirling water, slick and hot, but still soft as silk. Kiba squeezed his hands harder on Asuma's thighs as the older man lifted his free hand higher, and dragged his nails hard down the boy's chest, and across his nipple. A cry escaped the sable-skinned boy's lips, his chest now heaving as he pleaded.

'Fuck, _please_, please Asuma! I need it!" he practically screamed, sounding close to tears. Asuma grinned as he pressed his lips against Kiba's neck and obliged, quickening his hand to a blinding pace as the younger boy reached his breaking point, his body now completely surrendering to Asuma's touch. The Sarutobi closed his eyes as he heard the Inuzuka go to heaven and back, wrapped in a lustrous, satin blanket of pure rhapsody as his breathing became ragged and labored. Asuma felt his own cock pulse and strain against the boy's lower back as he reveled in the harmony of Kiba's lament, nirvana sliding through the boy's fingertips like sand as his knees buckled a final time.

Kiba's entire body rocked with tremors as a steady stream of white exploded from his cock, an feral snarl echoing around the marbled room as he collapsed against Asuma's strong frame, body twitching fiercely. Gasping violently, Asuma gently spun Kiba around to face him, and pinned him against the cool, black marble, placing a whisper of a kiss against the boy's lips.

Resting his forearms against the marble, Asuma kept his face close to Kiba's, the boy's eyes still flecked with lust and frenzy in their fawn-colored depths. The Sarutobi swallowed hard, knowing what was happening within him. Feelings were sprouting from deep within himself, and he knew, underneath all of the repressed emotions and lies he tried to force feed himself, that he couldn't stop its blossoming. It was white hot in his belly, flaring into his chest, burning his insides like acid. It was agony, it was bliss, it was reverie. It was everything. As if a wave were crashing over his being, Asuma felt a cozy warmth spreading throughout him, causing his gaze to soften for a moment as he looked into Kiba's russet eyes. The Inuzuka smiled dreamily at him, his features radiating bliss.

"You're like an animal," Asuma murmured, placing airy kisses against Kiba's lips as he pushed back the damp locks from his forehead, "I liked that game," he whispered, a sly smile tugging at his lips.

A small sigh escaped the dog-nin's sensuous lips, followed by a quiet laugh as he wrapped his arms around the Sarutobi, and roughly drug his nails down the older man's back, leaving a trails of pink down to his hips. Asuma sucked in a sharp breath, arching away from the boy's hands as a sharp stinging radiated across his body.

"Two can play at that game," Kiba whispered sinfully, kissing Asuma back before slapping his hand hard against the firm skin of the older man's ass.

"I guess I may have deserved that," Asuma laughed, removing his forearms from the sides of Kiba's head and reaching over to flip a small switch but the silver facet. The water shut off for a moment, and then began to pour from the shower head above, giving the illusion of rain. "Ever been kissed in the rain?" Asuma winked, pulling Kiba into the steaming water, their lips locked in another sensual embrace.

* * *

Kiba had never been in such a daze like the one he was in now. Asuma was tenderly rinsing the soap out of his hair, and moving on to washing his body, using the same soap that the older man constantly smelled of. There were hints of vanilla in it, along with what smelled like cloves and cinnamon; the scent was intoxicating. Kiba closed his eyes and listened to the sound of rushing water as Asuma's touch was all around him, cleansing and comforting.

"You're not tired are you?" Asuma chuckled, lifting Kiba's arms to clean the underside of them. Kiba smiled at this as he felt the suds on his arms and Asuma's firm hands moving across his hairless chest.

Kiba thought for a second, wondering if he was indeed tired from the previous antics. He realized, that he wasn't. Every nerve ending was still on fire, his skin still tingling like when he had orgasmed. He hadn't noticed, but his heart was still thrumming along within his ribs. Asuma just had that effect, he supposed.

"Now that I think about it, no," Kiba replied breathily, opening his eyes to find Asuma's level with his as the older man continued to scrub his torso. The Inuzuka couldn't help but admire how handsome the man before him was. There was a natural ruggedness about his features; the thick brow, the dark facial hair, incredibly thick lashes, and tawny eyes gave Asuma an intimidating as well as a cryptic air about him. Kiba was utterly fascinated by the older man, and wanted nothing more than for him to open up, and let Kiba see the fathoms of his heart. Slowly, Kiba raised his hand to Asuma's cheek, caressing the coarse hair on his face, and tenderly pressed his lips to the older man's. Desire watered in Kiba's mouth as he pulled away, and snatched the bottle of soap from Asuma's hand. "My turn," he said, grinning at a perplexed Asuma.

Lathering his hands in the fragrant soap, Kiba started at the older man's shoulders, gently kneading the tanned flesh as he worked his way down each of Asuma's wiry arms and to his palms, then slowly making his way back up. Kiba was fascinated with the strong planes of Asuma's body as he lathered the older man's chest, smiling at the feel of the coarse chest hair under his fingertips. He noticed for the first time a black cord that hung around Asuma's neck and down to his sternum, a glass pendant with the kanji for _fire _inscribed on it. Kiba paused and admired the pendant, knowing it was most likely a souvenir from Asuma's latest mission. He continued to move downwards on Asuma's body, fingers lingering for a moment on the older man's abdomen before moving lower, palms now kneading the flesh of his hips and his well defined Adonis lines.

He heard Asuma suck in a quick breath as Kiba wrapped a soapy hand around the older man's length, beginning to stroke at an incredibly agonizing, slow speed. Kiba grinned wickedly as Asuma bent his head down and pressed his forehead gently against Kiba's, his hands now cupping the dog-nin's cheeks. The Sarutobi's warm breath cascaded over Kiba's face as a moan trickled from the older man's lips, as he now pulsed beneath Kiba's palm as they stood beneath the water, the foam now swept from their bodies.

Abruptly, Asuma reached over and shut the water off, snatching both of Kiba's hands in a firm grip, pulling him out of the glass enclosure. Steam rolled off of the two men's skin as the Sarutobi quickly snatched towels and tossed one to Kiba, urging him to dry off. Kiba quickly followed suit, and dried his skin completely, beginning to start toweling his hair, but was suddenly interrupted. Asuma had taken the towel and thrown it on the floor, shocking Kiba with a fevered kiss, their tongues now dancing wildly together in a moment of pure lust and carnality. Kiba felt himself being lifted off the floor as Asuma scooped him into his wiry arms, their lips still locked as they exited the bathroom and entered Asuma's massive bedroom.

Kiba felt himself being laid down gently on a sea of quilts, Asuma's frame leaning over him, the glass pendant resting on his chest as the Sarutobi placed both palms on either side of Kiba's head. There was a dim glow of candlelight in the bedroom, and Kiba assumed that was what Asuma had left the bathroom to do. Asuma lowered his feverish lips to Kiba's, his tongue stroking his bottom lip wantonly, making the Inuzuka groan deliciously as he hungrily clawed at the older man's tanned flesh, hands shaking with eagerness. Kiba's heart was in his throat as he realized what might happen. He felt nervous.

Was he ready for this? For sex? To fully expose every part of himself that he's kept hidden for so long? Would he let his melted honey center drizzle out from the deep recesses of his soul, and let his cold, crystal shell be warmed finally? He knew, once that dam was broken there was little chance of it being repaired as quickly. Kiba breathed in deeply, the smell of new love settling deep within his bones as hope swelled in his chest, mingled with the sharp crackles of passion as he decided. Fireworks were exploding across his skin as Asuma's fingertips caressed every inch of his exposed flesh, the dam within his soul now crumbling, and finally crashing down, honey spilling throughout every vein and heating the cold, diamond shell.

Kiba sighed as Asuma nipped his bottom lip gently. He _wanted _it. As if reading Kiba's mind, Asuma broke the feverish kiss and rested his forehead against Kiba's, their noses now touching. Asuma's eyes were closed as he caught his breath, his unshaven chest rising and falling almost too quickly, the flickering of candlelight dancing across his toned features.

"Stay with me," he whispered delicately against Kiba's velvety lips, "please, Kiba. Even if it's only for one night... I don't think I could handle it if you left tonight. I can't stand the idea of sleeping in this bed without you. So, please, stay with me tonight. Let me love you," he finished, planting gossamery kisses on Kiba's forehead, his tattooed cheeks, and finally his lips.

_Let me love you. _

Kiba felt his heart begin to pummel his ribcage, the words playing a thousand times over in his mind as he stared into Asuma's oak eyes. Love? Did he really _mean _it? Kiba was terrified now. Doubtful. What if Asuma was just lying to him to get a quick fuck in? What if it wasn't true? Kiba swallowed hard, his throat now dry as the sound of his beating heart filled his ears. He felt the honey begin to congeal, turning cold and sticky. The crystal armor was slowing coming back, each tiny chink being repaired as the doubt began to creep across Kiba's heart like ivy. There was a hushed murmur in Kiba's ears. The voice slowly grew louder, until the words became recognizable.

_Stay. Let him love you, show him how you love him, _Kiba's heart faintly whispered. He tried to listen to the logic of his brain, but there was a resounding silence. _Stay, Kiba..__. Don't let go... Because if you do; one blink and he's gone..._

It was true. He couldn't get cold feet now, couldn't deny he didn't want this. It was everything that Kiba had wanted and more; lying here stark naked and damp with Asuma, feather-light kisses being placed across every inch of his sable skin as the warm glow of candlelight danced across their bodies. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply, his face now burning red hot with desire. Clamping one hand around the base of Asuma's neck, and the other in his onyx tresses, Kiba placed a bruising kiss on the older man's lips, showing that he indeed wanted to stay.

"Show me," Kiba commanded, his voice a husky growl as he arched his toned body into Asuma's, biting down on the older man's luscious bottom lip tauntingly. He heard a gruff moan escape Asuma's throat, and within seconds, Kiba was drug to the ledge of the mattress and bent over so his stomach rested on the soft quilts. Asuma's broad chest was pressed into Kiba's back as he whispered into his ear, teeth grazing the tender flesh of his lobe.

"Relax, Inuzuka. Let me show you how it's done," Asuma breathed teasingly, sending shivers down Kiba's spine as the older man's lips drifted down the smooth contours of Kiba's back, the dog-nin's heart pounding helplessly. Asuma's lips were now down to the small of Kiba's back, making the dog-nin's breath hitch in his throat. The soft pressure of Asuma's lips disappeared and the sting of a quick slap against Kiba's ass replaced them, making him cry out in revelry. Goosebumps rose over Kiba's flesh as the sting began to fade from his ass cheek, leaving a lingering warmth in its place.

"I need you to relax, babe," Asuma murmured as the sound of spitting registered in the dog-nin's ears. Kiba tried his best to calm down, relaxing his muscles all over, except for his hands which held a fistful of blankets in either one. He gasped as he felt a slick finger slide inside of him little by little, gently probing and exploring every inch. He exhaled, moaning loudly as he felt a second finger slide in, the dull throb feeling absolutely exquisite as he pressed his face into the bed, moaning into the fabric as this continued for what seemed like hours until Asuma stopped the torturous strokes, leaving Kiba craving more. He need _more_. A small whimper escaped his lips in protest, practically begging.

Kiba could practically hear Asuma smirk as he bent over and nipped at the soft flesh of Kiba's shoulder. "You ready, Inuzuka? Cause I'm gonna fuck your brains out," the older man growled playfully, squeezing one of the dig-nin's cheeks hard as his other hand trailed down Kiba's smooth back. Kiba shuddered as he felt the nails going down his back, and the hand on his ass. A depraved groan sprung from his throat as he nodded, lust flowing wildly through him. He _needed _to be fucked.

Kiba choked out a strangled gasp as he felt Asuma slowly enter him, bit by bit until he was completely filled. There was a numbing ache emanating from Kiba's hole as he panted hard, relishing the ecstasy that was coursing through him now. Without warning, Asuma slowly began to thrust in and out of the sweet vise of flesh, a satisfied groan pouring out from his throat. The Sarutobi grasped Kiba's wrists, lifting his form from the bed as he began to quicken the pace, a pleasurable cry escaping Kiba's lips with every thrust. Asuma moved like a machine, his muscles coiling and flexing as he drove his hips into the soft flesh of Kiba's ass, a steady rhythm now established between the two bodies that writhed in pure pleasure.

"Oh _God_, Kiba," Asuma breathed, his hips slowly beginning to slam harder against Kiba's ass, the sounds of skin on skin now echoing around the vast room.

"Faster," was all that Kiba could muster. His chest heaved with ragged breaths as sweat began to trickle down his forehead, a light layer now sprouting on his bare chest and back. He heart was thumping so fast he thought it might explode as he clenched his jaw, loving every bit of fierce, bruising pain that Asuma was giving to him. Splashes of color exploded across Kiba's vision as he screwed his eyes shut, feeling the abyss of euphoria closing in quickly.

"_Fuck,_" Kiba gasped, feeling Asuma's hands slide away from his wrists, and down to his hips, gripping them so hard that Asuma's fingers dug welts into the tender skin. Asuma was now slamming into Kiba, beads of sweating dripping from his forehead and onto the dog-nin's tanned flesh, driving deeper than Kiba could have imagined. Gripping the edge of the bed, Kiba clenched the blankets tightly as he got closer and closer to what felt like losing his mind, Asuma the only thing anchoring him to sanity now.

* * *

Asuma was now grunting huskily with each smack against Kiba's ass, still gripping the boy's hips with crushing force as he felt a huge swelling within his chest, sweat now pouring down his face as his legs and abdomen burned with a deep ache. It didn't matter. He pounded his hips against Kiba's firm ass, inches away from coming his brains out, and he knew it. Quickly moving one hand away from the boy's hips, Asuma grabbed Kiba's throbbing length and began to stroke fast and hard, wanting to finish at the exact same time; together.

He could tell from the labored breathing like before, that Kiba was almost there, his body shuddering and spasming with every thrust. Sweat glistened across Kiba's flawless skin in the dim light, dripping down his back and across his forehead, chocolate locks plastered to his face. Staring at the young man before him drove Asuma insane, wanting nothing more than to make him scream with pleasure. And then, a loud guttural moan escaped Kiba's lips, finally sending Asuma over the edge, and with adrenaline now fueling the fire in his belly, he drove faster and harder than ever before.

"_Fuck_, Kiba!" the Sarutobi yelled, his essence now spilling into Kiba, tremors of pleasure washing over every inch of his skin as he felt a fountain of white trickle over his fingers that gripped the brunette's length. Kiba's cries were unintelligible as Asuma's other hand fell to the softness of the dog-nin's thigh, gripping harshly as he unloaded every bit of himself into Kiba.

It was madness. It was sanity. It was hell, and paradise. It was love. Raw, and uncensored. See, love is a curious thing; sometimes it barrels into you, and leaves you dazed and breathless. Other times it creeps up slowly, like tentative rays of sunshine creeping through the closed blinds, leaving you to believe no trace of light could seep through. The shutters are drawn, and darkness should continue to linger. But despite what you think, the room slowly brightens, and the dawning is inevitable. This is what crashed down upon Asuma as he let his spirit flow through him, and into the young man before him. Love came, and punched him square in the gut, leaving him nearly breathless. It was as if it was saying, _did it really take you that long see me creeping up? I was there the whole time, you blind idiot. _

The Sarutobi's chest was heaving now, great rasping breaths exploding from his lips as he slowly pulled out of the brunette, his legs shaking intensely from the aftermath of his orgasm, realization swimming around his brain. It was the most powerful, the most meaningful climax he had ever experienced in his life. And as he watched the sweat coated Inuzuka collapse against the plush bed, and knees resting against the cold marble, Asuma knew he was looking at his future. His desire.

Lifting Kiba from the floor gently, Asuma planted kisses on every inch of the dog-nin's salty skin, their lips lingering on the final kiss as Asuma peeled back the covers of the bed and revealed silken, black sheets. Kiba smiled wearily, crawling underneath the heavy, cream colored quilts as Asuma left to retrieve his pack of cigarettes and lighter.

Returning with a smoke between his lips, Asuma strolled naked over to the bed and pulled an ashtray from one of the drawers in the bedside table and flicked his lighter, inhaling the smoke deeply into his lungs. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Asuma tapped the ashes off his cigarette and placed it between his lips as he swung his legs into bed, and moved close to Kiba who was almost asleep. The brunette inched close to Asuma as he sat up enjoying his cigarette, one arm wrapped around Kiba as he leaned into the Sarutobi, murmuring gently.

"I love you, Asuma," Kiba said, barely above a whisper, as he rested his cheek against the older man's chest, Kiba's ear over Asuma's steadily beating heart.

"I know, kiddo," Asuma replied, exhaling a blue cloud, "and I love you too. I think I always have," Asuma added gently, his voice filled with emotion as he looked down at his gorgeous brunette. Kiba was _his _now. He felt strangely entitled to the younger man, as if he could feel the threads tethered to their souls like Kiba had spoke of before. Asuma closed his eyes for a moment, and there they were; unbreakable, and everlasting cords, beautiful and glittering like diamonds. Asuma wanted to mention it; how he understood what the brunette had meant..

But Kiba had already fallen asleep.

* * *

**Phew! It's all done! I hope you all enjoyed this steaaaamy action ;) **

**Please, remember to R&R! **


	8. Seconds

**Author's Note:**** To all of my reviewers and readers - THANK YOU! I wouldn't be typing if it wasn't for you guys. I apologize for the delay, but I had so much other shit going on I had to wait until the weekend to bang this out. This chapter is a sweet one, and I really just wanted to convey how the lovely couple felt after their romp in the sheets the night before ;) Enjoy**

**Musical Inspiration:**

_**Seconds by Ghost Loft, Little Bit by Lykke Li, In the Fade by Queens of the Stone Age, Between the Raindrops by Lifehouse, aaaand I Can't Make You Love Me by Bon Iver (David Keller Remix).**_

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_The stars shine as they always do. Same stars. Same sky. Only I am different. And I don't understand just why._

_But wait. I do._

_I'm in love. And I like how that feels._

* * *

Kiba slowly began to stir, feeling the soft whisper of silk and skin against his own as his eyes fluttered open gently. Senses slowly returning, he felt the weight of another's arms draped over him, their fingers laced within his, fitting perfectly like puzzle pieces. Kiba had had a dreamless sleep, his body so exhausted and relaxed from the night before that it had just shut down without another thought. His mind had been quiet and at ease when he lied down, if he remembered correctly. Whose bed was this though? Definitely not his...The sheets were too soft to be his, and the bed was obviously much larger too. Dear _God_, was he _naked_? Warm breath cascaded over Kiba's shoulders as a soundless sigh escaped the other person's lips, the body stirring slightly as they pressed their warm body into the dog-nin's, the hardness of morning wood now driven into the small of Kiba's back.

And then the memories came rushing back. Kiba blushed deeply as he toyed with the image of he and Asuma naked and bent over the bed, and then swaddled in each other's embrace, cigarette smoke drifting from the older man's lips as he whispered something... What was it? Kiba furrowed his brow as he thought hard, trying to remember the words that had mingled with the beat of Asuma's heart before his eyes had closed for the night.

"I love you, kiddo," the older man said softly, pressing his lips against Kiba's bare shoulders as he pulled the brunette closer into the curve of his body. Kiba breathed deeply, inhaling the familiar spicy scent of the Sarutobi as the sleep slowly ebbed away from his limbs, his eyes now fully adjusted to the dim light of the room. It seemed like it was early morning. The curtains were drawn over the massive windows, but Kiba could tell it was another dismal day of rain. His ears picked up the faint sound of the rain splattering across the dead leaves that littered the ground outside, and the contented sighs of the man who hugged him closely. The words still floated around his brain, sluggishly leading him back to reality.

_I love you, kiddo. _

That was the phrase that had carried Kiba off into a dreamless sleep the night before, a dark haze of bliss that enclosed him like the wings of a seraph, soft and soothing. Hearing those words again, Kiba's heart lept and fluttered in his chest, blood rushing to his cheeks as he again felt Asuma's soft breaths pour over his smouldering skin. Kiba's lips cracked open with a wide smile, a small laugh escaping them as he did. He still couldn't believe that he was here, in this bed, and with this man intimately cradling him. It was as if Kiba was still asleep, his deepest fantasies and dreams fucking with his mind now. The shifting of the older man beside him established that he was, indeed, wide awake and that last night _did _happen. Still, Kiba felt as if he were walking along the cusp of fantasy and reality. It was all too perfect.

"What? I'm serious dammit," Asuma uttered huskily, his smile clearly audible as he slipped his hand from Kiba's and ran it across the planes of the brunette's chest and abdomen, his fingertips light and playful. Kiba swallowed hard as he felt the older man's lips press against the hollow of his neck, causing goosebumps to rush over his skin. "As far as I'm concerned, you're mine now," he murmured, lips brushing against the sensitive flesh of Kiba's neck.

"I'm okay with that," Kiba replied thickly, and with complete honesty. It was what he had wished for years to happen; to be the only person that Asuma kissed goodnight and said good morning to. He wanted to be his day and night, the beginning and the end. Alpha and Omega.

Asuma's hand began to slip lower down Kiba's abdomen with feather-light touches, and then to his hips, teasing his flesh gently before grabbing the dog-nin's throbbing cock. Kiba hadn't even noticed that he was hard, thoughts of the previous night sucking away most of his attention. The brunette groaned hungrily, pressing himself harder against Asuma, grinding his supple ass over the older man's hardness. The Sarutobi began to stroke the brunette slowly, causing Kiba to writhe under his intoxicating touch, his heart screaming in his chest as blood roared in his ears. The dog-nin's bronze skin blazed under Asuma's stroking fingers, flames licking and caressing his insides as his heart beat against his chest furiously.

A low growl rose from Asuma's throat as he released his hold on Kiba's hardness, pushing the quilts away and exposing every inch of the dog-nin's nakedness. Ushering Kiba's legs apart, Asuma kneeled and inserted his large frame between them, pausing for a moment to gaze down affectionately at the brunette. Kiba felt the oxygen leave his lungs as he watched the older man above him, who was just as- if not more -handsome with his disarrayed black locks and glowing olive skin. His eyes were warm with the dreamy haze of sleep still sunk into their amber depths as they took in Kiba's bare skin, noticeably scanning every inch of his form. Kiba blushed deeply as he watched his love's eyes drift over him hungrily, basking in the attention he now craved deeply. _Asuma is definitely a morning person, _he thought, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I don't know how I never said this before," Asuma whispered, a smile now claiming his handsome features as he began to lower himself over Kiba, pausing to place a small kiss on the brunette's chest before speaking again, "but you're _beautiful_," he finished, tenderly caressing Kiba's cheek with calloused fingertips as he ran a soft hand across the brunette's chest, causing Kiba's heart to stutter as his stomach lurched. Tears of joy threatened to spill across Kiba's soft cheeks as he looked back at the older man with love in his eyes.

He had never been called _beautiful_ before. In Kiba's entire life, he had never recalled being referred to as anything but 'handsome' or 'cute'; sure he's had flippant compliments thrown his way, but this _meant_ something. To be called 'beautiful' by a man so gritty, and rough on the outside was a true compliment, and as Asuma spoke those words, Kiba sensed not just lust fueled drabble, but heartfelt words. He beamed as he toyed with the idea, finding it almost unbelievable that Asuma had said it. But he had.

Closing the short distance, Kiba lifted himself from the plush pillows and flung his arms around the older man, sealing their lips in an eager kiss. It was not forceful or fueled by crippling lust; it held no demands, nor swore any oaths. Kiba felt this kiss within the deep pit of his stomach, and within every beat of his heart. This kiss was not just about the promise of sex. It was about the connection. The act of two souls, and two bodies truly coming together in the unity of heated skin and silent pleas for more.

Deepening the kiss, Kiba trailed his tongue along the smooth flesh of Asuma's bottom lip and pulled the older man down from his kneeling position to rest on top of him, feeling Asuma's hardness rub against his own. Asuma's fingers were laced within Kiba's tresses as his tongue explored the brunette's mouth, causing Kiba to arch seductively into the older man, and hooking his ankles together around Asuma's waist, he drug his nails teasingly down the other man's sleek back. Asuma groaned hungrily, moving one hand down to grip Kiba's ass and lift it upwards to rest on his thighs as he kneeled again. As he felt himself being hoisted up, Kiba positioned his knees on either side of Asuma's sinewy thighs, draping his arms over the older man's shoulders languidly. Breaking the intimate kiss, Kiba panted hard as he raised himself up to rest his forehead against Asuma's, his pulse skyrocketing as he felt his ass being gripped hard again, nails digging into the small of his back.

"Oh God, I need you _so_ fucking bad," Asuma breathed shakily, moving his hands away from Kiba's ass and across his smooth thighs, stroking them tenderly as he kissed and licked at the tender flesh of the dog-nin's neck. Kiba moaned in agreement as Asuma wrapped a strong arm around his torso, and lowered the other to stroke his own cock. The Sarutobi began to pant hard as he stroked his throbbing cock, lifting lusty eyes to stare into Kiba's with reassurance. Kiba nodded frantically as he squeezed his eyes shut and gasped, ripples of pleasure surging through him as Asuma slid deep inside of his most intimate place, forcing out a satisfied grunt from the older man's throat. They kissed deeply again as Kiba felt himself being slowly pushed to the point of pure ecstasy, his heart soaring wildly as a fresh wave of blood screamed in his ears, Asuma's spicy, addictive scent enveloping his lungs and brain as well as his equally addictive taste on his tongue.

This was not animalistic, feral sex. This was the sex that bonded. The sex that healed. The sex that sent you to the brink of infinity, and let you fly for what seemed like eons wrapped in the stars embrace, lost in the thrilling and electrifying waves of pleasure, before you descended upon the graceful fall back to solid ground.

So fly Kiba did.

* * *

"You've got freckles on your nose," Asuma whispered, gazing at the serene features of the brunette that rested on the pillow beside his. There was a very small, almost unnoticeable splash of sun-spots across Kiba's nose that Asuma had overlooked before. They were almost the same warm tone of sable as Kiba's flesh, so he could understand why he hadn't noticed at first. A small smile pricked the corners of Kiba's lips as his eyes fluttered open gently, bestowing Asuma with an overwhelming rush of adoration. He felt like a changed man already after one night. Like a part of him deep inside was beginning to knit together the broken pieces of his heart and soul, mending years of anger and pain that were rooted deep within his psyche.

He supposed that love did that; worked its way deep into every crevice of your being, and began to slowly root out the pain and replace it with new seeds that would blossom with hope and breathe new life into you. At least that's what seemed to have happened in only hours. Asuma sighed gently, pausing for a moment to recall the night before and this morning's escapades. He remembered the carnality and ferocity of the night before, and how he revelled in the beauty of his epiphany. That was where the healing had began, the soiled, crappy band-aid that Asuma had slapped over all his bullshit was peeled off. The wounds were exposed to fresh air, and scabbed over as he slept. And this morning, the covering had vanished, revealing fresh, new skin. Kiba had successfully mended his fucked up, scar tissue ridden heart in a single night. Which was nothing short of a miracle in the Sarutobi's eyes.

"Nobody's ever noticed," the brunette smiled, flashing two rows of perfect teeth. _God, he is so beautiful, _Asuma thought. Every inch of this brunette of exquisite, as if it were carved by angels themselves and infused with their very souls. From the mussed locks of russet hair, to the warmth of his sable skin, down to the curve of his ass, Kiba was down right gorgeous. _And he's all mine._

"I pay attention," Asuma smirked as he sat up and reached for a cigarette and his lighter, winking at Kiba as he coaxed a flame. "Oh, shit, I forgot that I have to go out today," the Sarutobi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"For?" Kiba replied, cocking an eyebrow curiously.

"Apparently there's been Akatsuki sightings; Jinchurki have started to vanish rapidly, and they might possibly be making their way to the Hidden Leaf. Jiraiya seemed to be pretty adamant about us hearing the information he's collected in the last little while, so he insisted we meet and discuss things with Tsunade today," Asuma said as he flicked some ashes into the glass tray that rested on the nightstand. Frankly, he'd rather be tangled up in these sheets with Kiba, but when duty calls, you'd better be damn ready to respond. He sighed as he rested his head against the large headboard, gazing down admiringly at the brunette. Kiba had propped himself up on one elbow, swiping the cigarette from Asuma's fingers and taking a deep drag, placing it between Asuma's lips promptly after. Asuma scoffed jokingly and grabbed Kiba his own.

"You don't think they'll show up anytime soon right? They haven't been sighted too close?" Kiba inquired, exhaling a large cloud of smoke as his brow furrowed. Asuma noticed he only did this when he was in deep thought; his brows would lower, and scrunch together giving him the appearance of a disgruntled child.

"I'm not sure really. Which is why I've got to go to that meeting in the first place," Asuma smirked.

"You're such a fucking smart ass," Kiba scoffed playfully with a roll of his eyes. Asuma laughed and bent his head down to kiss the brunette tenderly on his forehead, his lips lingering for a moment as he treasured the softness of the skin on his lips. He breathed in Kiba's warm scent as he moved his lips higher and kissed Kiba's auburn mane, sunsoaked forest with warm hints of cloves and rich earth rooting deep within his lungs. He wished he could spend eternity basking in the brunette's caress and aura, and just let it nourish him from the inside out. God, if he only knew it would be this good, he would have been with Kiba a long time ago and not running around trying to ignore who he was. Pulling away, Asuma looked down at Kiba and placed his palm against the younger man's cheek, his chest swelling with gratitude as he did so.

"I don't think you'll ever understand how grateful I am for last night," he whispered, breathing deeply as he lowered his hand and grasped Kiba's gently, "or what it's done for me. You opened my eyes Kiba, and I mean _opened _them. I've seen things I could have never seen just being alone and confused. Just being me isn't enough. I want to be _us_. I want you to see how different I feel, but I think that to do that I'll need an entire lifetime. You can call me a liar, and say that it's impossible for someone to feel all of this after just one night, but that's what you did to me. And if it takes my whole fucking life just to show you how irreplaceable you in my heart, I will spend my whole life just doing that; cherishing you, and looking after you with only the highest of esteem. Because I have never felt so utterly, and irrevocably devoted and _in love_ with a person. I love your body, I love your soul, and I love _you,_" Asuma finished, looking away from Kiba's eyes as down to the brunette's hand which he stroked with his own.

He felt a sudden wetness against his skin, and looking up he saw a single tear had escaped Kiba's thick lashes and trickled down across his tattooed cheek. He quickly kissed away another straggling tear and pressed his lips to Kiba's sweetly.

"Looks like you're stuck with me," Kiba whispered, a gentle laugh escaping his lips which were spread in a wide grin, "because I might just be a little bit in love with you too." He kissed Asuma back just as sweetly, making the Sarutobi's skin bristle with a surge of emotion that caused him to laugh with Kiba. Where would he be without this moment?

Well, he'd probably be a mess.

* * *

As Asuma left the comfort of the massive bed to go and shower, Kiba lied within the plush blanketing and lit another cigarette. He was still shocked that the older man had given him that speech, but it was just what he wanted to hear; that they were both on the same page, and their feelings were entirely mutual. This made Kiba laugh blissfully, his heart soaring in his chest as he replayed the words over, and over again in his head until Asuma walked out from the bathroom.

A towel was draped around Asuma's waist as he bestowed Kiba with a gorgeously crooked smile, small rivulets of water streaming down his powerful shoulders and getting lost in the mess of his dark chest hair. Kiba smiled back, remaining under the cozy blanket.

"You sure dress to impress Mr Sarutobi," Kiba chortled, inhaling deeply from his cigarette.

"No, Mr Inuzuka, I _undress _to impress," Asuma replied, letting the towel drop from his waist and exposing every inch of his manhood with a proud grin.

_Oh, _Kiba simply thought as he blushed beet red and averted his eyes from the apex of Asuma's legs. The older man laughed as he picked up the towel and ran it across his damp skin, making his way over to a vast walk-in closet. Kiba watched him dress, admiring the way his muscles constricted and relaxed as he pulled on his standard uniform, consisting of dark blue pants, and a matching shirt. He then strapped on his hip pouch and weapon holster, leaving his flak jacket and the sash that indicated he was a member of the Guardian Twelve for last.

Tying his headband around his forehead, Asuma walked out from the closet, a small smile draped across his lips as he stood at the foot of the large bed. Placing his hands on the edge of the mattress, Asuma leaned over slightly and exhaled heavily, sadness twinging the corners of his lips and resonating deep within his tawny eyes.

"Lock up when you're done here," he whispered, smiling half-heartedly as he tried to cover up the obvious sadness and regret in his voice.

"You don't have to go," Kiba choked out, wishing that they could spend the day lost in each other's embrace. He didn't want to watch Asuma walk out the front door. It was silly, but he felt as if he was walking out forever; like he was living in a dream and as soon as the door clicked shut, he'd wake up in his own bed alone.

"But I _do_, babe. If it means protecting lives-with yours at the _top _of my list-then I'll go," the Sarutobi sighed, "mind you, I'm not going happily," he added as an afterthought as he pushed off from the end of the bed and made his way over to Kiba. Brushing his lips over the dog-nin's forehead, and then over each of his tattoos, Asuma leveled his eyes with Kiba's.

"I don't want you glowering around here while I'm gone, okay? Go stop in at home, and I'll see you later tonight. If you need me, I'll be there in seconds flat. Promise," Asuma murmured, placing a gentle kiss on Kiba's lips as he slipped a small piece of metal between Kiba's fingers.

"Okay," Kiba nodded reluctantly, gazing down at the silver key he held. Seeing how Asuma trusted him with such a thing made his heart swell giddily, and giving Asuma another kiss he cocked an eyebrow playfully. "You're gonna be late."

Asuma laughed, and rolled his eyes as he stood to his full height and turned to leave, striding across the vast room. Stopping in the doorway, he turned to look back at Kiba and smiled warmly. Running a strong hand through his thick raven locks, Asuma shook his head and turned away, his smile still present as he made his way out of Kiba's view. The door clicked shut quietly, and the brunette was now alone within the vast space, the silence crushing, and weighty on his spirit.

* * *

**Awe! I hope everyone enjoyed it! More on the way.**

**Remember to R&R please!**

**PS - I've enrolled in some online humanities courses, with one that starts on March 4th, and I'm not sure about how large the workload is going to be. I will still be trying my best to update soon! Next chapter is on the way as we speak, so keep the comments coming :) **


	9. Riverside

**Author's Note: I know, it's been a while since the later chapter and I apologize. I got a really nasty case of bronchitis and was stuck in bed for about a week. But while I was bedridden, I planned out the rest of the story and there's really not that many chapters left. So, on that note, I will be working as much as I possibly can to get it done :) OH, and I've almost got 1000 views on this thing, which made me VERYYYY happy to see. So thank you everyone sososososo much for reading! You all know who you are :)**

_**Musical Inspiration:**_

_**Riverside by Agnes Obel, We Move Lightly by Dustin O'Halloran, the entire soundtrack to The Tree of Life, and Falling Rain by Alexandre **__**Desplat.**_

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Living means taking chances. Risks. Some things are destined to be, where other times we must take a chance; a leap of faith, an act of impulse, a flair of emotions._

_So I did._

_I said it. He said it too. I love you. And everything that went before meant nothing._

* * *

"Asuma? _Asuma_?"

"Hm? What?"

"Did you hear me? I said that...Chiriku is dead. I need you to assemble your squad and leave as soon as you can. The Akatsuki are moving faster than we anticipated. We can't let them get to us."

Asuma swallowed dryly as he let Tsunade's words echo around the room, staring blankly ahead. The other jonin were there- Guy, Kurenai, and Kakashi- as well as Jiraiya, Shizune, and the messenger who had provided the information. There was a deafening silence in the room now, an awkward air now thickly hanging between the group, suffocating Asuma as he tried to remain calm. The messenger gave a small bow to Tsunade and then quickly scurried out of the room, dropping their eyes to the floor as they passed the bearded man. There was a tempest of emotions swirling within the Sarutobi's mind as blood screamed in his ears, a loud buzzing filling his head as his vision blurred crimson. All of the calmness that was previously within his demeanor had been washed away, as if it were standing on the riverside during a flood. His heart was pounding as he ran over the Hokage's words again and again, finally coming to the conclusion that it was total bullshit. Utterly impossible.

"A-Asuma?" a small voice whispered from beside the Sarutobi. He shifted his gaze to the woman that stood beside him, curling his lip in disgust as she extended her hand to place it on his arm.

"_Don't, _Kurenai," he spat viciously, flinching away from her hand. Her face turned beet red as she retracted her hand and lowered her gaze from his. The buzzing grew louder in Asuma's ears as he made his way over to the large desk that Tsunade sat behind, and slammed his fists against the hard surface. Jiraiya and Shizune, who flanked either side of the Hokage, had a look of concern plastered across their features as they watched the large man practically foam at the mouth with sheer rage.

"You could have stopped this, god dammit! You could have had patrols by the temple!" the Sarutobi bellowed, rage coursing through his body hot and acidic as he slammed his fists again, causing mountains of paper and books to spill across the desk and onto the floor. He was a swirling maelstrom now, the turmoil within fueling Asuma's childlike actions as he continued to fume and fumble with his inner monologue.

_It isn't fair. Why Chiriku? He didn't deserve to die, didn't need to die... It wasn't his time. There was so much more he could have done, isn't there? There should have been move patrols around the temple - they fucking knew the Akatsuki were making their way here... God FUCKING dammit, why?!_

There was a collective intake of breath from the group, and an exceptionally loud squeal from Tonton, as he glared at the woman before him, boring into her citrine eyes with his own tawny ones. By the way Tsunade's gaze wavered for a moment, Asuma could tell the look he was offering was anything less than cordial. Her lip curled for a moment before she huffed and slammed her own palms against the wooden surface, rising to the Sarutobi's level. Her red lips were peeled back menacingly as she narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, raising her voice to Asuma's level. She was trying to prove she was the dominate one here, thinking that she could overpower Asuma's emotions with some loud words and a fierce glare. But he wouldn't have it.

"Do _not _start with me Asuma! You know how hard we've been working and-"

"Not hard enough!" he roared back, cutting her off completely as he removed his hands from the desk and turned on his heel, making his way across the large office and towards the door. He was a river himself now, once calmly flowing along with the path it had carved but now there was a flood of emotions, making him wild and in the mood to decimate anything before him. Before Asuma could place his hand on the cool metal of the doorknob, Kakashi was standing in his way. The Sarutobi fumed as he glared at the man before him, cursing at him inwardly and wishing he would just fuck off for a minute. Immediately, he regretted thinking that way about his best friend, and took a large breath, waiting for his blood to stop boiling and the river to stop raging.

"Breathe. I know it's not what you wanted to hear, but you've heard it now. It's said and done, and you can't fix it Asuma. So knock off the tantrum, and march your ass back into the conversation, before I kick it over there," Kakashi quietly spoke, a gentle firmness in his voice as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared pointedly at the Sarutobi.

Asuma's skin bristled at his words, but instead he just sighed exasperatedly and turned on his heel. Marching his way past Kurenai and Guy, Asuma leaned his shoulder against one of the windows in the office and proceeded to glower at his faint reflection. The rain continued to fall heavily, beads of water slowly trickling down the glass as the Sarutobi scrunched his eyebrows together and crossed his arms over his broad chest. He breathed deeply and pressed his forehead against the cool surface, the glass soothing against his blazing skin as he played the words again.

_Chiriku is dead. _

But how though? If anyone was more capable of taking down an Akatsuki, it was Chiriku.

_I swear on my life that I will find them. And when I do, I'll fucking kill them, _Asuma silently swore to himself as he turned to the silent group and placed his hands on his hips. Kakashi had been right. It wasn't the time for a pity party right now; he needed to be a man, and take the duties he was being assigned upon his shoulders.

"Where are they." It was not a question. It was a _demand_.

"A day. Maybe a day and a half. We don't have much time, Asuma. ANBU scouts have already been sent to scope out the area, and if they find anything they are to report back to me immediately. But we need you to gather a team, and leave as soon as you possibly can," Tsunade replied, sitting back down in her chair and lacing her fingers together before her face. Her eyes were closed as she talked, a frequent habit of hers Asuma had noticed. The blonde's features were expressionless as she exhaled heavily. Again, the room fell silent. Even Guy was wordless, obviously lost in deep thought as his thick eyebrows furrowed while he began to pace back and forth slowly.

Finally, the silence was broken.

"Be wary of them, Asuma. These guys aren't joking around whatsoever, and they won't hesitate to kill you. They are ruthless, and if you step between them and Naruto, expect to shed some blood," Jiraiya spoke warningly from beside the Hokage, his voice directed to Asuma as his gaze shifted to the floor. The sage crossed his arms tightly over his broad chest as he let the words hang in the air, the weight of them incomprehensible as not only Asuma acknowledged them, but then entire room.

Asuma nodded once, feeling the weight of the words bear down harshly upon his body. He know this already. Going into this fight, he knew that the Akatsuki were not something to underestimate. Yet, after encountering Kisame and Itachi years before, he was almost certain that he could handle it. Confidence was a state of mind, and in order to win anything, you have to have to proper state of mind. Asuma knew this well; if you walked into a fight believing you'll lose, you _will _lose. He knew he was a damn good ninja, and no person, be they Akatsuki or not, would ever stand in his way of doing his duty to the village.

"I know," the bearded man replied simply.

* * *

The loud boom of thunder resonated through the village as Kiba slowly opened the door to his house. It was still fairly early for Kiba to be up and about on a Saturday; about 8 o'clock or so. Showered and dressed in the same clothes as he wore last night, Kiba entered the home and slid off his sandals and called for Akamaru. There was a replying bark as the hound came bounding into view, tongue lolling happily out of his mouth as he bombarded Kiba with slobbery kisses.

"I'm sorry I left you last night, boy. I thought that I'd be home," Kiba apologized as he ruffled the dog's ears and made his way into the kitchen, dumping a heap of food into Akamaru's bowl. The dog attacked it viciously, obviously grateful for the kibble. Rubbing his eyes, Kiba yawned deeply and stretched his arms sluggishly over his head, a satisfying crack emanating from his joints as he wandered over to the staircase and made his way up to his room. He decided that a nap was in order, realizing that due to this morning's goings on, he really didn't get much sleep at all. The lack of rest was catching up with him as he slowly weathered the task of the daunting stairs, and pushed open the door to his bedroom.

The black curtains were closed, blocking off all of the natural morning light from reaching any part of the room. Rain hammered against the windows as Kiba made his way into the large space, slowly stripping each article of clothing from his body as he peeled back the covers from his bed and slid between the cool fabric. It felt nice against his still feverish skin, Asuma's gentle touch lingering over every inch of flesh as Kiba sighed and pulled the covers over his head. A smile broke across his face as he thought of the older man saying those words that meant so much to him.

_I love you, kiddo. _

Kiba thought he would never hear Asuma Sarutobi utter those words to him once in his entire life. But actually hearing them was like a gift; a blessing. He thought of how tender Asuma was this morning when they made love; his lips gentle as well as his body. He couldn't believe how _amazing _it was; being in Asuma's presence alone made his skin prickle with anticipation and sheer desire.

Could every day begin like this morning and end like the night before? Waking up beside the perfect person every day surrounded by their embrace, and falling asleep the same way? It all seemed too good to be true. As he heard the familiar clicking of nails against the hardwood, Kiba felt his bed dip with the weight of Akamaru as the hound plopped down near the end of his bed. As he imagined waking up and falling asleep with Asuma everyday, Kiba's eyes grew as heavy as cinder blocks, and soon he found himself in the dark haze of sleep.

* * *

_Later that day._

There was a repetitive tapping breaking the solace of Kiba's room as he groaned loudly. Akamaru was growling threateningly from his perch upon the end of his master's bed, obviously irritated as well with the incessant noise. The cause of the noise was obviously a person, as the rhythm wasn't as exact as say a raindrop, or a gust of wind. Kiba could make out a faint sigh from near his window as well, but the main question was _who _could be out there. And what time was it?

"What," Kiba croaked from underneath the covers, rolling from his side and to his back as he grew more annoyed with the constant noise. As he repeated the word again louder, the tapping grew in volume as well, causing the dog-nin to dramatically throw back the blankets with an equally dramatic sigh.

"What?!" Kiba practically shouted at Akamaru, hunching over as he ran his fingers lazily through his tousled tresses. The dog whined apologetically in response and ceased his growling, lowering his head and resting it gently upon his paws. Groaning again, Kiba rubbed both of his eyes and shimmied his bare legs from the warmth of the blankets, pulling on his boxers before standing slowly. Pausing for a moment to stretch, the brunette then made his way over to where the irritating, and consistent taping was coming from.

Scrunching his brows together, Kiba yanked away the black curtains to see a broad figure crouched before the glass in the pouring rain. The figure offered a small two-fingered wave and a tentative smile before taping once more on the glass lightly.

"Asuma! Oh God, _get in here_," Kiba gasped, horrified at the fact the man was perched on his rooftop in the now late evening, "Someone could see you!"

The Sarutobi flashed a smile as Kiba yanked open the window and ushered him in, shutting it promptly behind him and demanding Akamaru to be quiet, who had quickly started barking the moment Asuma entered the room. Reassuring the hound he meant no harm, Asuma patted Akamaru on the head, who recognized the Sarutobi quickly. Pleased with finding out who the intruder was, Akamaru then quickly padded out of the room and down the stairs, obviously sure his master could take care of himself.

"You worry too much," Asuma laughed as he unzipped his rain splattered flak-jacket and draped it over the back the chair that was tucked into Kiba's desk. Offering a smirk, he gazed at Kiba hungrily as he sat down at the edge of the large bed, watching the dog-nin intently. Realizing how exposed he was, a flush of red spread across Kiba's cheeks as he quickly made his way to his clothes, feeling the older man's gaze on his back as he scurried away.

"I worry just enough. The last thing I need is someone from the compound hauling you in for questioning about why you were outside my window," Kiba replied as he entered his closet and grabbed a fitted crimson pullover, "They might call you a pervert," he added with a flirtatious smile before yanking the fabric over his head and making his way to the nearby bathroom.

Asuma snorted before standing up and cutting Kiba off from his journey, grasping the dog-nin's shoulders gently with his large hands and leaning his face down. "Would they be wrong?" he whispered teasingly into the dog-nin's ear before gently nipping at the exposed earlobe.

Kiba shuddered as he felt Asuma's teeth graze the sensitive skin, making him nearly moan with pleasure as he leaned his head against the older man's. "Let's see; seducing a student? Check. Sex with a student? Check. Peeping through said student's window? Check. I'd say you're a pervert Mr Sarutobi," Kiba mused, pulling his face away from Asuma's to look into the older man's eyes as his hands toyed with the man's waistband, "You're downright disgusting."

"I didn't hear you say that last night," the older man chuckled as he moved his large palms up and placed them on either side of Kiba's tattooed cheeks.

The dog-nin grinned at the older man as he spoke, leaning his face into Asuma's touch and relishing the contact. It felt like it had been days since he had seen Asuma, since he had touched his battle-hardened skin and teased him. As Asuma kissed Kiba gently, he could sense something was off with the older man. There was a microscopic amount of hesitation in his touch that Kiba picked up quickly with his heightened senses.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he murmured against the Sarutobi's lips.

Asuma quickly pulled away and gazed down at Kiba, an eyebrow slightly cocked as his eyes scanned over the dog-nin's features and searched his amber depths. "Am I that readable?" he spoke disappointedly.

"To me at least. So will you tell me?"

"Not here. With your clan's impeccable hearing, who knows if someone could hear us," Asuma spoke in a hushed tone, "So on that note, how about we head back to my place?"

Kiba furrowed his brow for a moment. Asuma did have a point about the amazing hearing skills of his clan, but he doubted anyone would be listening to them at the moment. Whatever the Sarutobi had to share was obviously _very _important, Kiba concluded.

With a quick nod, Kiba pulled away from the older man and crossed the room to his backpack. Quickly unzipping it and dumping out its messy contents, Kiba then walked about his room gathering a clean change of clothes, his toothbrush, deodorant and his set of keys. Content with his packing he then walked towards the door, motioning for the older man to follow him.

After restocking Akamaru's food for the night, the two men hastily made their way out of the house and towards Asuma's apartment in complete silence. As they made their way along the forested path, the rain continued to fall steadily once again. Kiba looked up from the soaked gravel to gaze at the Sarutobi, noticing how his features were now strained with an unidentifiable emotion. From what Kiba could tell, it seemed like... _pain_?

* * *

"So, you know how I had to go out today?" Asuma began as he grabbed two bottles of beer from his bar and made his way over to the kitchen island where Kiba sat.

"Yeah, the meeting. What about it?" the younger ninja replied cautiously, taking the beer Asuma handed him and cracking it open. He took a small sip as he watched Asuma make his way to the opposite side of the counter and stand before him, obvious concern flecking his auburn orbs.

Asuma opened his own bottle and drank deeply before meeting the dog-nin's gaze. Where should he even start? With Chiriku dying? Or get right to the point; that he had to leave again. The words scalded his tongue as he tried to formulate them, wishing he didn't have to bestow such horrible news to Kiba. Asuma still had just barely come to terms with the fact he would have to leave the bronze-skinned beauty to embark on a potentially life-threatening mission; he hadn't even thought of how he was going to tell him, or _what_.

"Well," he started slowly, his gaze flickering away from the dog-nin to look at the bottle clenched in his fist, "it wasn't very good."

"Define... _good_."

Asuma sighed as he lifted his eyes to meet the younger man's, his heart beating painfully as he did so. As he drank deeply once more, he recollected the entire meeting from the moment he walked into the office to the moment he left. Kiba politely listened quietly the entire time Asuma spoke, occasionally voicing a question or raising his eyebrows in surprise or slight confusion.

"And... well, that's it really," Asuma said, trailing off quietly as he finished the recollection. A pregnant pause emerged between the two men as they looked away from each other, the only noise in the room a constant hum from the refrigerator and the dripping of rain outside. Asuma's heart was beating anxiously in his chest as he raised his tawny eyes to peer at Kiba intently, wishing that he didn't have to repeat the awful events. He didn't want to leave _ever_. Being here with Kiba was the only thing that seemed to matter anymore. It was the only thing that Asuma even seemed to care about, and he didn't want to jeopardize the blossoming love they shared. It was too new, too fragile for him to gamble on. If he left, there was a small chance that he would never come back to see the Inuzuka's smiling, angelic face, or the small splash of freckles that littered his nose. There was a chance he could never make love to him again, or have the intimate moments that he had experienced the day before repeat themselves. He was stuck in the middle, and both sides were crushing him from either ends like a vice.

"Put me on your squad," Kiba said with a shrug as if it were the most obvious choice in the world to make.

"What? No! If I put you on my squad, you could get seriously hurt or _die, _Kiba. I don't think I could ever live with myself if either of those things happened on my watch," Asuma shot back, obviously stunned at the dog-nin's suggestion in the first place.

"I'd like to think that I'm capable of taking care of myself Asuma. I'm not a child, you know," Kiba laughed, taking a deep pull from his drink as he cocked an eyebrow at the older man.

Asuma crinkled his brows together as his lips were pressed firmly into a hard line while he gazed at the figure before him. Obviously he knew Kiba could take care of himself. He was an adult now. But what if he really _did _get hurt? Asuma knew that if it was serious he wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing the one he loved was injured under his gaze. He would never forgive himself.

"I _know _you're not a child. But again, I also know if anything ever happened to you while I was supposed to be protecting you, I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Holy shit, you sound like an old woman," Kiba grinned as he placed his beer down and made his way around the island to the older man, "Just let me go with you. You're stripping away my masculinity as we _speak_," he drawled.

Asuma rolled his eyes as he leaned over and rested his elbows on the granite counter, watching Kiba make his way towards him and the disappearing behind him. He felt the dog-nin's hands slip under the thin fabric of his uniformed shirt, his fingers lightly caressing the smooth flesh of his back making the Sarutobi's skin tingle where he touched. Kiba's hands then slowly moved down to Asuma's lower back and then around to the hard planes of his hips before he placing his palms against the ridges of his abs, making the skin there blaze with want. After faintly pressing his lips to the fabric that clothed Asuma's back, Kiba then rested his cheek against the middle of the older man's back and sighed theatrically. Asuma inhaled deeply and leaned his face into his large palms, realizing when to give in.

"Fine. I'll assign you. But I just want you to know you're a horrible person," Asuma groaned as he slowly stood to his full height and turned to face Kiba, the dog-nin's hands now resting gently on the small of his back as he spun. _He's too damn convincing_.

"And you're an awful person for assigning me," the tattooed ninja replied cheekily as he now thumbed the waistband of Asuma's pants teasingly. Asuma scoffed loudly as he leaned his head back and gazed at the vaulted ceiling above them for a moment, the corners of his lips twitching lightly as he breathed deeply before speaking.

"Don't remind me," the older man replied as he lifted his head and rested his eyes on the dog-nin's. He offered a soft smile as he realized what he was getting into. Exhaling with mock frustration, Asuma lifted a hand to Kiba's dark tresses, lacing his fingers within the silken locks as he pressed his lips to the younger ninja's forehead with added tenderness. Now, he had to hunt down the Akatsuki, kill them, _and _protect the love of his life.

_Looks like I've got my work cut out for me._

* * *

**Another chapter done! **

**Please R&R - It makes me really happy to see them, but lately I've gotten nothing! Give me some inspiration ;)**


	10. Dauntless

**Author's Note:**** Hello once again everyone! It took a bit of revising, but here it is! Chapter 10! I apologize for the lack of action, but I'm saving it for the next installment. Think of this as the build up! I'm very much looking forward to the next few chapters, because they're going to be very intense, but then again I'm not because then I'll be done with this story... Oh, well. **

**I would like to take this time to thank the people who have stuck by this story since the beginning and reviewed: **Dazardz, NaruKiba Lover, and PiKaPiKa123, **even though I haven't thank you earlier (which I apologize for) thank you guys so much. I loved reading your reviews. And anyone else who favorites this and follows, I more than love you too :) So without further ado, I give you Chapter 10 :D **

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_How can I explain purposely setting foot on a path so blatantly treacherous? Sadly, the answer is _

_love._

_My heart was fragile like the wings of a newborn sparrow as the notion of losing my other half was exposed, waved in front of my face. It's nights like these where I lie __silently and realize that love just isn't _

_blind. _

_It's brain-dead._

* * *

"What's your biggest fear?" Kiba whispered as he found himself naked, exhausted, and in bed with Asuma again. He had propped himself up on his right elbow, gazing down at the older man who was lying on his back and smoking a cigarette, staring intently above at the ceiling. Soft light lit the room from the small bedside lamps that were on, making Asuma's bronzed skin look even tanner against the white down quilts.

It was almost midnight. After discussing who else was going to accompany them on the mission, the two had quickly departed to the bathroom for a quick shower and then made their way to bed. Kiba had realized it would be their last night together before leaving for the mission in the morning, and had quickly initiated some intense-and much needed- skin-to-skin contact between the sheets. It had been passionate and carnal at the beginning, but after the second time around, it faded to tender kisses and airy caresses. Now, the two were just relaxing in bed as they talked aimlessly, sharing little tidbits of information about themselves as they went along.

"It used to be 'dying' when I was a teenager. Then it changed to 'being inadequate' when I got a bit older and was accepted into the Twelve. Now that I really think about it," Asuma pondered as he shifted his gaze from the ceiling to Kiba, "I'd have to say it'd be losing you. Worse than dying _or_ being a loser in my opinion." Kiba felt his breath hitch in his lungs as he looked into Asuma's eyes, sincerity and adoration filling them while he grinned and stared back at the dog-nin.

"How corny," Kiba huffed playfully as he rolled his eyes and inhaled deeply from his cigarette.

"Ouch, no need to hurt feelings," Asuma replied as he theatrically placed a hand on his bare chest and over his heart, making a fist. A pained looked crossed his features for a brief moment before a wide grin broke across his face.

"No need to be _dramatic_ either," Kiba laughed cheekily. The older man cocked an eyebrow at the dog-nin and lifted himself up to turn towards the nightstand, crushing his cigarette in the glass tray and suddenly turning back to Kiba. A sly grin swept across Asuma's features as he gazed tauntingly at Kiba, causing the dog-nin to lift one eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" Kiba asked, "You look as if you're planning something."

Asuma laughed loudly at Kiba's accusation, making the dog-nin's heart flutter at the noise. It was deep and rich, suiting Asuma perfectly. "Nothing. I just can't believe how much of a brat you are sometimes. But, I guess I love you all the same," the Sarutobi sighed, adjusting himself to lean on one elbow as he scratched his beard thoughtfully.

Kiba scrunched his eyebrows together. "I'm not a brat," he mumbled, shifting his body to face away from Asuma. If Asuma was going to call him a brat, he was going to act like one. For a bit.

Extinguishing his cigarette in the ashtray he had fetched for his side of the bed, Kiba then proceeded to huff loudly and inch his way over to the very edge of the mattress. Wrapping thick quilts around him, Kiba then flipped over onto his side, hiked his knees up to his chest and sighed theatrically once more.

"Oh no, not tonight, absolutely no pouting," Asuma groaned, a small laugh intertwining with his words. Kiba felt the bed shift, and within seconds he was under the covers and pinned to the mattress, Asuma's broad frame hovering over him as he grinned down the dog-nin. Firm palms were grasping Kiba's wrists as the older man held them above his head and against the plush pillows, Asuma's face slowly coming closer to Kiba's as they hid in a tent of blankets. The younger ninja laughed at the situation, finding it impossible to resist enjoying hiding like this under the covers like teenagers. It was nice to laugh, knowing there might not be a chance to for a while starting in the morning. Warm light filtered into their hiding place of blankets as Kiba gazed lovingly at the bearded man, admiring the handsome planes of his naked chest and face for what seemed like the thousandth time. Asuma's warm and fragrant breath cascaded across Kiba's already heated flesh as a comfortable silence crept across them for a moment.

Kiba wished every night could just be like this one. Easygoing, and without worries. Everything would be so much simpler if they could just stay under the covers forever, laced in each other's skin and scents, with no concerns flooding in from the outside world. Just he and Asuma. But, it wasn't like that. Fairy tales were for the books. This was real life, and in real life you couldn't get everything you wanted. Things don't work out, people die, and life goes on. As much as Kiba wished he could stay like this forever, he knew deep down it was all true. Didn't mean he had to like it though, right? He chose to walk this path and volunteer to go with Asuma. It seemed like the only sane and natural thing to do in such a situation. He couldn't just let Asuma walk off and possibly never come back. He could let their love die just yet.

"No matter how hard you try Kiba, I can see how much you worry," Asuma murmured knowingly as he pressed his lips tenderly against Kiba's nose. The younger ninja inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, the warmth from Asuma's lips spreading quickly from the end of his nose to his cheeks. A warm blush spread across his face as he opened his eyes, the older man's now inches away from his own. "I wish you wouldn't worry."

"I wish you'd kiss me again," Kiba whispered, hoping they could just push away the subject until they left in the morning. It was their last night in this bed for probably a while, and Kiba wanted nothing more than to enjoy it. His worry could wait for now.

Asuma smiled understandingly, and at Kiba's words he pressed his soft lips against the younger ninja's, making Kiba's heart soar and flutter. In this moment, everything was perfect. Tomorrow morning didn't exist, and forever didn't matter right now. Only Asuma's lips on his were reality as the night grew later, and the passion grew stronger, quickly leading into round three and another dreamless sleep.

* * *

The room grew increasingly bright as Kiba began to stir, moaning in protest as he attempted to open his eyes, sunlight quickly blinding him. Yawning loudly after a brief stretch where he lied, Kiba threw out a hand behind him to find Asuma, only discovering that the rest of the bed was empty. _That's weird..._

"Asuma?" he mumbled, turning his head to face the opposite side of the room and opening one eye. The other side of the bed was messy, and there was a recently crushed cigarette in the ashtray; the bathroom door was wide open, and there were no noises indicating Asuma was in the shower. _Where did he go_? Clearing his throat, Kiba called out again louder. "Asuma?"

"I'll be there in a second! I'm just finishing some paperwork," the deep voice called back. Kiba sighed and settled back into the covers, closing his eyes quickly and hoping he could steal a few more moments of shut eye. For once this month, the constant thrum of raindrops was absent as Kiba perked his ears at the final scribbles of a pen and the shuffling of papers. _What's so important that he has to leave bed to do paperwork? _

"Morning, sleep beauty," Asuma teased from the doorway. Kiba grunted in response as he lifted his head and opened one eye, glancing at the boxer-clad figure that grinned at him from across the room. He could help but grin along with the older man as he shoved his face back into the pillows. "You can't stay in my bed all day, even though that's where I prefer you to be," the Sarutobi chided as he walked over to Kiba's side of the bed.

"I do what I want," Kiba countered back as he gazed at the muscular man that stood over him, "I'm an adult."

"A lazy adult, if I might add," Asuma snorted as he grabbed the edge of the blankets and threw them back, exposing Kiba's nakedness completely to the world.

"H-hey!" Kiba stammered as he attempted to shield himself with his hands, warmth spreading across his face as goosebumps prickled his flesh. He squinted at Asuma with frustration as the older man leaned down to kiss his forehead swiftly, amusement glimmering in his eyes as he retreated from the bedside and made his way to the bathroom.

"We've got a big day ahead," Asuma called from the vast room, the sound of rushing water now accompanying his words, "so how about we start it off the right way?" he finished, appearing once more in the doorway, this time completely naked. Kiba blushed, realizing the inclination of his words and quickly scurried off into the shower.

* * *

"Where are we meeting?" Kiba asked while Asuma tenderly scrubbed his back with the spicy soap that he loved.

"The village gate," the Sarutobi replied, "But we've got about about another hour and a half before we need to be anywhere," he added with a whisper, pausing in his lathering to kiss the hollow of Kiba's neck seductively. Kiba shuddered as he felt teeth graze the sensitive flesh, his skin bristling with want as he closed his eyes dreamily. Tendrils of summery water streamed down his chest and abdomen as a balmy cloud of steam surrounded Kiba and Asuma, giving an air of privacy and secretiveness as the older man continued to press his lips against the younger ninja's neck. Sure fingers slowly trailed their way down the planes of Kiba's back, making their way from his lower back and to the edge of his hips.

"As long as we aren't late," Kiba breathed as he arched his body against the older man's, gasping quietly as Asuma's deft fingers wrapped around his waiting cock. The older man's free hand was soon pushing his face to the right, where Asuma's lips then locked with Kiba's in a swelteringly passionate embrace that made the dog-nin practically melt. Lifting one hand to wrap around the base of Asuma's neck, Kiba dropped his other to clutch at the Sarutobi's sinewy thigh, a groan slowly arising from Asuma's throat as he dug his fingers in teasingly. He knew by now that Asuma enjoyed small amounts of pain like this; it was like teasing an animal, building up the energy until it became taut like a wire before snapping and unleashing it's vehemence.

Suddenly, Asuma's hands were gripping his wrists from behind and slamming them against the steam-coated glass, pushing the dog-nin's torso and face out of the warm spray of water. Rivulets of wetness dripped down the dog-nin's legs as goosebumps erupted across Kiba's flesh from the temperature shift. The younger ninja gasped as the older man pressed his lips against the space between Kiba's shoulder blades, Asuma's hardness now resting against the small of Kiba's back while his nails were lazily making their way up the dog-nin's ropy arms. Taunting pink lines erupted across Kiba's skin where Asuma's nails cut their path, making his cheeks flush a deep crimson. Feather-light touches now made their way down the side of Kiba's torso, and to his hips, where one hand quickly reached to grip Kiba's ass hard, making him moan softly.

"Don't you want me to make you feel like I feel when you do this?" Kiba swallowed as Asuma's hand once again found his pulsing member.

"No," Asuma murmured as he pressed his lips to the base of Kiba's neck, "because I'm too busy making you feel the way I do when you're around me."

A loud gasp broke free from Kiba's lips as he felt a finger slowly enter him, and Asuma's hand begin it's tenuous and pleasurable rhythm, tremors of pleasure rocking the dog-nin's entire body. Curling both his toes and fingers until they turned pale from the clenching, Kiba pressed a blazingly hot cheek against the cool glass, his eyes fluttering as waves of lust began to mix with fresh adrenaline. He felt himself walking along the brink of oblivion, Asuma's rhythm quickly becoming agonizingly slow as Kiba's body demanded more pleasure. He wanted to feel complete again, whole. And only when Asuma and he were bonded by flesh could Kiba really feel like they were a single being, their hearts beating as one and their breaths mixing together perfectly.

"Please," he begged, sliding his fingers down the steamy glass, "I need you."

Kiba gave a soft moan as he felt the small pressure disappear from inside of him, and Asuma's teeth gently nipping at the damp skin of his shoulders, airy kisses quickly following after. Quickly, Asuma laced his fingers within Kiba's damp tresses and pulled back gently, turning Kiba's face bringing his lips to the dog-nin's and sealing them, his stroking of Kiba's cock now increasing in speed. Lacing their tongues together in a wild, heated dance, Kiba's heart began to pound against his ribs as he felt Asuma nudge at his entrance. He wanted the older man so badly he felt as if his chest would explode from holding his breath, the adrenaline now steadily coursing through every inch of his body.

Asuma sharply broke the passionate kiss, his chest falling and rising vigorously as he pressed his large body against Kiba's back. "Ready?" he breathed, slowing down the speed of his stroking and the pulling his hand away from Kiba's pulsing cock to rest against the dog-nin's hard abdomen.

Kiba swallowed hard as he tried to catch his breath from the kiss, and nodded rapidly. For a second it felt as if Asuma's question was directed not just at this moment, but towards the future. Was he ready for this? To embark on an extremely dangerous path and put his life on the line, even with death calling in the far distance and security beckoning him to stay? Yet, life wasn't about playing it safe. To live means to take chances, and playing safe all the time is being dead inside, even if you still happen to be breathing.

As he felt Asuma slowly enter him, reaching the most intimate and deepest parts of himself, Kiba knew that he was ready to live.

* * *

"You're late," Shikamaru called as Kiba and Asuma made their approach towards the village gates. Ending their conversation, Asuma looked up apologetically and lifted his hand to scratch at the base of his neck, his eyes flicking towards Kiba. They shared a small glance as they walked up to the small group, humor still glinting in Kiba's eyes as he offered a small smile to Shikamaru who had a confused expression plastered across his features. Akamaru slowly trailed behind the two as they stood before the three men, conversation immediately dying between them. Asuma quickly recognized the other two figures that stood on either side of Shikamaru as Izumo and Kotetsu. They nodded in acknowledgement to both of the men, obvious frustration still lingering in their features. _Shit, we can't even be that late. Why does everyone have to be so uptight..._

"Something came up this morning while I was on my way here," Asuma replied to the Nara as a small smiled twitched at the corners of his lips. He flashed his eyes towards Kiba once again as the dog-nin absent mindedly nodded in agreement, which acquired a quick scoff and eye-roll from Shikamaru. It was as if he and Kiba had shared a joke, and only they knew the punchline. As Asuma pondered this analogy, he felt himself realizing that the statement had meant more. If they were to be together after this mission, is this what it would be like? Stealing small, knowing glances from each other, hiding a secret only they knew?

"What's Inuzuka doing here? I didn't hear anything about him coming along during orientation," Kotetsu queried as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Kiba and then Akamaru. The dog-nin noticeably stiffened beside Asuma as he shot a worried glance at the older man, his eyes holding a small twinge of fear in them as he looked back at the group before him, scratching his head distractedly.

"Well, actually... You see-"

"I asked him to come. We might need him and Akamaru for tracking down the targets. That's why I was late - I had to go and get him and explain the situation," the Sarutobi interjected hastily, hoping the group would drop the subject and accept the potential help.

"A report came back in this morning saying the trail hasn't been discovered yet. The other squads left earlier this morning, and there's no news of any findings," Shikamaru said as he shoved his hands into the depths of his flak-jacket pockets, "So my suggestion is we go to the temple, and utilize Kiba and Akamaru. We might be able to track them from there and so on."

"My thoughts exactly," Asuma agreed as the group nodded in unison, "Let's move."

* * *

_Hours later_

Asuma tried to swallow as a large, dry lump formed in his throat while he stood at the foot of the stairs leading up to the temple. He knew what was waiting for him at the top of the steps, and yet at the same time he did not. There would be death waiting for him; corpses he was familiar with, including the specific one that drew him to this place. As he balled his calloused hands into fists, Asuma felt a gentle and reassuring hand rest on his shoulder. He looked to his side to see Kiba's coffee brown orbs urging him forward, and reassuring he would be there along the way. Asuma swallowed dryly once more, despite how is throat seized up and his lungs burned with the scent of charred flesh and ash. He nodded, and slowly the group made their way up the daunting stairs.

"Are you from the Hidden Leaf?" a strong voice called to the group. Asuma snapped his head up at the direction the noise came from and swallowed once more before halting completely, the rest of the group wearing bewildered expressions on their face as they looked at their leader.

"Yes," Asuma called back to the ancient man and the youth that stood ahead of him.

"We were contacted by the monk who is currently in your care, and he reported to us that he delivered the news," the youth spoke somberly, turning his gaze to the withered man beside him.

"I'm the head monk at this temple, but I've been gone for some time now," the aged man spoke wearily as he watched Asuma begin his ascension once more, "As soon as I was informed about what happened, I rushed back here as quickly as I could. But by the time I arrived, I could only see what was left," he trailed off as he turned away from the group and began to walk in the direction of the temple.

Asuma furrowed his brow as he glanced sideways at the rest of the group, making their way to the top of the stairs, and trailed closely behind the older man and the youth. The Sarutobi silently braced himself as the temple gradually came into view, hoping that it wouldn't look half as bad as he imagined it would. But it was worse.

All that stood was the wall that used to surround the glorious temple. Debris was strewn about the massive courtyard, and in the middle lied the ruins of what used to be the Temple of Fire, the building giving off the appearance that it recently had imploded. Stone pillars lay in massive, broken heaps as chunks of rocks splattered the ground, roofing tiles accompanying the mess while wooden beams were thrown in every direction, splintered in half and resembling kindling. The roof lied in dismantled chunks on top of the pile of rubble, massive pieces of tiles hanging off it's once glorious frame. But the worst part of the mess was not just the broken visage of power, but the sheer amount of wooden coffins that littered the courtyard. Dozens of rows fanned out from the temple gates, and the smell of ash and copped stung Asuma's nose as he felt the lump in his throat grow twice it's size.

It felt as if the earth was being ripped out from under his feet, all the stability in his life quickly disappearing as Asuma continued to gaze at the carnage. He knew, that somewhere in the dozens of rows that Chiriku's body lay lifeless and pale, all of the purpose and enjoyment sucked from the monk's body. Never again would he have the chance to share memories with Chiriku. Never again would he be able to look back and laugh at all the stupid mistakes he made, or all of the good times they shared. Asuma felt as if he was choking as the dryness in his throat became overwhelming, his hands slowly becoming numb from how hard he was clenching his fists. He gazed down at his bone-white knuckles, and then once more glanced around at the dead.

"Where's Chiriku?" Asuma rasped in a demanding tone. He had to know where he was.

There was a pause of silence between the group of men, unsure glances quickly shared in the brooding quiet. Finally, the younger monk spoke.

"Actually... We haven't been able to find Lord Chiriku's remains," he replied quietly, looking away from Asuma's pained gaze and down at the blood-soaked earth where his feet stood. Again, there was silence as the news was slowly absorbed into Asuma's sluggish brain. It was as if mud was running through his veins, making Asuma feel as if his body was betraying him, and shutting down bit by bit. He angled his brows in frustration as the image of those Akatsuki bastards murdering the monk, and taking away the body so he couldn't have a proper burial. _There's no point in taking the body... Unless...?_

"Captain Asuma," Izumo began with a sudden realization sparking his voice, "I hate to bring this up, but Chiriku has a 30 million ryo bounty on his head within the black market." The ninja quickly pulled out a small book from his pocket and flipped through the pages, nodding to himself as he obviously found the information he was looking for. He looked up at Asuma and gave a small nod, indicating what he stated was true.

Asuma remembered that he too had a bounty on his head, and a wry smile crossed his lips as it dawned on him. Anger slowly began to bubble in the deepest pit of the Sarutobi's belly as he felt the mud flow from his veins and fresh adrenaline pave the way to every inch of his body.

"If they know about that bounty.." Shikamaru murmured, his brain obviously working over-time as he gazed down at the ground, his chin resting against his fist as he went over the possibilities in his head.

The voices began to fade out as Asuma gazed over at Kiba who stood silently to the right, Akamaru obediently rooted to the ground beside his master. The dog-nin's gaze was lifeless as he surveyed the field of coffins, making Asuma realize this was the first time he had really witnessed the aftermath of a mass killing. The urge to grasp Kiba's hand suddenly washed over the Sarutobi as Kiba met his eyes, a sympathetic smile offered as the dog-nin's arm twitched like he wanted to reach out, but resisted. God, how Asuma wished he could just be alone with the brunette before him. Maybe the pain would fade if they could just hold each other for a brief second...

"...five offices that are nearby. We'll take the closest one, and alert the other squads of the plan," Izumo spoke.

Asuma ripped his head away from Kiba's gaze and turned to look at the man that spoke to him, nodding in agreement. Quickly, four messenger birds were released with details of the plan of action. Feeling the adrenaline still lingering in his blood, Asuma began to turn away from the carnage slowly, his squad following suit.

"If you could wait a minute Lord Asuma... I'd like to say a prayer for you who are about to fight," the withered man wheezed, taking a step toward the men. His eyes were kind as he regarded Asuma with sympathy, as if he understood the brooding emotions that were churning within the Sarutobi. The rest of the squad looked at one another in confusion, obviously unsure why they would need to hold off their plans for an old monk's words.

"Please," the man pleaded.

Asuma inhaled deeply, the burn of exhilaration fading from his veins as his heart slowed down, the weight of the man's words falling gracefully upon his shoulders. He nodded once, and the rest of the squad followed his actions, understanding the need for the words now. The withered figure nodded gratefully at the entire group, slowly beginning his chanting and falling into a serene rhythm. The men all bowed their head, the blood that had soaked into the dirt gazing back tauntingly at them before they all shut their eyes.

Memories began to flood from the deep recesses of Asuma's brain as he squeezed his eyes shut, letting them play out like a film. He saw himself young again, indulging in laughter and conversation with Chiriku, before the image changed to them standing back to back, defeating their enemies in triumph. The memories of training flew by without so much as a glance from Asuma, because pain now began to recede into his heart once more. He wanted nothing more that to scream until his lungs burned and his head pounded, wishing that he had had more time. Tears of rage began to well up behind his lids as he squeezed his eyes tighter, refusing to let them fall. More memories flew by with fleeting glimpses, until he was standing in the temple ruins where he stood now.

But everyone else was gone. It was only him and Chiriku, standing on opposite ends of the courtyard. The monk was perched on a piece of what used to be the roof, a heavy breeze rustling the fabric of his robes as his image warbled and became distorted from the waist down. His face was pained as his thick brows were pulled together, as if the monk were trying to formulate the right things to say.

_I wish I could have just one last chance to talk the day away. There were things I wanted to tell you. Things I want you to hear.. _Asuma thought helplessly. As one final breeze blew by, Chiriku broke eye contact and turned his head away, a frown still plaguing his usually serene features.

The chanting finally stopped, and the image of Chiriku quickly disappeared from behind Asuma's lids as he lifted his head and came back to reality. He looked across the courtyard to where Chiriku stood a moment was gone, and he quickly found no one was there. He clenched his jaw in frustration before breathing deeply once more, and thanked the elderly monk.

"Be safe," the ancient man rasped, "Like Chiriku, you too have a bounty on your head because of what you belong to."

Asuma nodded solemnly, noting that his bounty was 5 million ryo more than Chiriku's, meaning he was an even bigger target. But even so, he wasn't going to be scared by such a trivial thing. No matter what, he was bringing back the monk's body, and if everything worked out as he wanted, he'd kill both of those Akatsuki bastards too.

Thanking the man once more, Asuma stood up straight, the adrenaline surging through his body with renewed fervor as he turned and stared down the pathway. "Let's move," he commanded, leaping off into the protection of the woods.

"Right," the group chorused.

And as Asuma began to once more sail through the dense canopy of the trees, he felt as if he were saying goodbye to the temple for the last time. With determination now mixing in with the adrenaline, Asuma turned his gaze to Kiba who dutifully bounded beside him. The dog-nin flashed his wolfish canines in a look utter dauntlessness that almost scared Asuma; it made him realize what they were rushing into.

And by god, he hoped Kiba did too.

* * *

**Guys, we're almost done! Only a few more chapters left. **

**So please; read and review! :)**


End file.
